


From the Ruined Tower to the Caves of Unknown Horror (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: J2龙与地下城AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Ruined Tower to the Caves of Unknown Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372153) by annella. 



> Jared - 人类，野蛮人  
> Jensen - 半精灵，巫师  
> Misha - 人类，牧师  
> Jim - 矮人，战士  
> Jeff - 人类，游侠  
> Aldis - 半身人，盗贼

第一章

　　Jared干冒险这行已经许多年了，对任何可能遇到的凶险有着最切身的体会，也正是因此，当他第一次见到Jensen时，不由在心中对对方的自保能力打了个大大的问号。以半精灵的标准Jensen相当高大，但在Jared眼里他太瘦了，皮肤也过于白皙显得不够健康，有点儿像那种常年不见阳光不呼吸新鲜空气的人。巫师就是这样，一个比一个更脆弱，但他们一定能在什么地上派上用处，不然Jeff也不会一口咬定出发前必须找个巫师加入了。虽然Jared非常满意直接揍扁怪物的方式，可惜最终的决定权不在他那儿。  
　　Jensen对Jared的印象比Jared对他的并没有好到哪儿去。Jeff介绍Jared时，半精灵只是微微撅着嘴不做声，光看表情Jared就知道对方铁定把他划去了“斗大字不识半个的流氓恶棍(1)”那块。  
　　好吧，或许他跟那些连自己的名字都写不全的家伙有那么几分相像，但Jared一向自认内心很丰富(2)。Jeff说找到巫师的时候，Jared很自然的认为他会带来一个老头，蓄着大把长长的白胡子，鼻梁上架着半圆形的眼镜，或许还穿了件画满星星与月光的长袍，手里握着那种顶了个圆滚滚的东西，似乎随时能射出火球的杖子。可眼前这个叫Jensen的家伙只穿着轻薄宽松的短衫和长裤，看起来跟其他人没什么区别，他的头发是棕色的，非常短，露出一双尖尖的耳朵，全身上下唯一能让人把他跟巫师联系起来的东西只有一样——他的手杖，可Jared觉得那玩意更像是随手在林子里捡的木棍。他甚至没有带标志性的尖帽子。  
　　“Jared，你必须保护好Jensen。”Jeff自顾自开始详细说明Jensen在哪些方面极为脆弱需要格外注意，Jared闷闷不乐的听着，半精灵站在他对面也是一副气恼烦扰的摸样，可惜那对Jared糟糕的心情几乎没有任何帮助，见鬼的他们为什么一定要找个巫师一起上路？Jensen势必带来的麻烦远远超过他可能会有的用处。  
　　“我们能走了不？”他瘪着嘴在Jeff喘气的空挡插话，心心念念只想立刻冲去遇袭的村落，把那些食人妖揍得满地找牙。  
　　“还不行。”Jeff一口回绝，“Jensen，沿着这条路走过几个街区就是红龙旅店，告诉老板我们是一起的，出发前你必须养足精神(3)。Jared你去培罗神殿找到Misha一起回来，得他把那些治疗祷言统统塞进脑子里(4)，我们明天一早出发。”  
　　“那你去干嘛？”  
　　“去给我的弓配一副新弦，去市场找Aldis免得他又惹上一堆麻烦。Jim应该已经把自己泡在旅店的麦芽酒桶里了。”游侠风风火火的走了，丢下 Jared和Jensen面面相视。半响，Jensen轻咳一声。“我，呃……我去旅店。”还不等Jared回答，他也头都不回的径自离开了。  
　　“……真不明白为什么一定得带上他！”Jared在返回的路上毫不掩饰的跟Misha抱怨。说到抱怨，如果你不想一个人闷在心里哀号，找Misha就对了，他的耐心绝对是无穷无尽的，而且天生就有一种让人安定的感染力。  
　　“Jared，我们确实需要一个巫师。”Misha平静的说，“你知道他们在战斗中作用有多么致命吗？”  
　　“我知道他们脆弱的随时能送命！他连半点护甲都没有，唯一的武器就是一根烂木棍！(5)”  
　　Misha抹了把脸叹息道：“他能开魔法护盾，如果他真有Jeff说的那么强力，那他甚至无需动用那根木棍。咱们等着瞧吧。”  
　　“既然如此，为什么还要我去保护他？反正他能开护盾不是么？”  
　　“培罗保佑我。”Misha喃喃道，“Jared，难道你没有穿着护甲在战斗中受伤过？(6)”  
　　“额，有过，但是——”  
　　“Jensen不像你那么强壮。有些伤或许你耸耸肩就带过了，但他不行。‘你必须保护好他’”他的声音分明带上了几分平日里布道用的调调，身为牧师把神圣力量注入言辞中与野蛮人交流真的可以吗？Jared对此深感怀疑。  
　　“所以……我就是保护某巫师的人选了？我以为自己应该是冲在战斗第一线的那个。”不能怪他那么不爽，Jared热爱在战场上横冲直撞，热爱把敌人揍得口沫横飞撕成碎片。他一点都不想放弃那些美好的享受，跟傻瓜似地成天杵在一个巫师身前。  
　　“不，你完全理解错了，Jared。我们所有人都要关照好他，就像过去我们尽可能关照好彼此那样，Jeff一定也会对Jim说相同的话，试着做过去你为我们做的好吗？”  
　　这下Jared总算有点明白过来了。身为野蛮人他或许并不特别聪明，但也有最起码的判断力，可Jeff总是忽略了这一点，面对Jared时常常用最简单的命令代替适当的说明，结果把对方搞得更加丈二和尚摸不着头脑。“谢谢。”他说，“Jeff从来不肯解释清楚。”  
　　“没关系。”Misha小心避开他背后锋利的武器，轻拍肩头示意，“走吧，回去好好休息一晚，明天还有场大战呢。”  
　　Jared重新振作起来，他等不及要大展身手了。  
　　“会有人付咱们钱的对吧？”Aldis利落的后翻将匕首自背后贯穿敌人的胸膛，大声嚷嚷。观看Aldis战斗总能把Jared逗乐，半身人非常矮小，在人群中穿梭来去灵活异常，他或许不够强壮，但那把锋利的匕首永远知道如何刺入敌人的要害。  
　　“当然。”Jeff侧头松手，一箭射中躲在树上的食人妖法师，“你当我是白痴啊？”食人妖嚎叫着摔到地上，不甘的咽下最后一句咒语。  
　　“你们这群没追求的渣渣。”Misha不以为然，“我们在这儿只是为了做正确的事。”  
　　“留着说给你们自己听吧！”Jim一斧头劈开某个挡路的家伙，回头冲他们哼哼。Jim是个简单直率的矮人，只关心三件事：打架、麦芽酒和黄灿灿的金币。矮人并不是最好的同伴，他们连半点幽默感都欠奉，但Jim绝对是一流的格斗高手。  
　　Jared从来不关心钱，只要有地方睡，有东西吃，有敌人的鲜血浸淫武器和护甲，便心满意足。他在战场上所向披靡，舞动手中沉重的双手斧，每一回旋便斩落一颗敌人的脑袋，没有停顿无需思索，周遭打斗呼喊的声音逐渐模糊，只余下脑中一声更盖过一声的咆哮：攻击，杀。攻击，杀！一群食人妖呼喝着同时向他急冲而来，Jared掉转方向拉开架势正打算正面硬碰硬，突然一团炙热的火球在他们之间的空地上轰声爆裂。  
　　滚烫的热浪迎面扑来，将Jared自血腥狂暴中惊醒(7)，他茫然四顾，发现之前那群张牙舞爪的食人妖要么已经变成焦炭，要么就是蜷缩在地上垂死挣扎，那个不幸被火球正面命中的家伙已经烧得连毛都快没了。Jared目瞪口呆望向Jensen，半精灵摸了摸鼻子眉毛都没动一动，Jared的嘴张得更大了。  
　　“我说过什么来着？”Misha走上前，手掌盖上他的伤处进行治疗，Jared嘶地一声，这才注意到那些伤口有多深。“致命的力量。现在你知道他有什么用了吧？”  
　　这下Jared终于不得不承认Jensen真的有些斤两，不过对方挥挥手就把所有食人妖全部解决，连一只都不留给他行径也让Jared又是嫉妒又是气恼。可恶，他才应该是那个让战场残肢遍地，击杀数遥遥领先的冠军，而不是什么弱不禁风的巫师。当然Jim也是一把罩的好手，但他的战斗方式更理智冷静，不像野蛮人总是一战过后把地上搞得到处都是尸块内脏。  
　　不过Jared的怒火并没有持续太久，他的脾气就是这样，来得快去得更快，往往一个转身就给忘得干干净净。  
　　“该死。”Aldis在不远处咕哝。Jared闻声看去，毫不意外的发现半身人正在翻查那些尸体。“伙计们，这些食人妖身上连半点值钱的东西都没有！”一些纸片从某个法师的衣袋里落出来，Aldis捡起来瞅了瞅做个鬼脸准备扔掉。“只有几张破纸和一些劣质药水。”  
　　“等等。”Jensen平静的阻止他，接过那些纸片端详，“Aldis，这上面写着咒语。”  
　　半身人一愣。“咒语？”  
　　“没错，是咒语，值许多钱，不过我不打算卖掉。”他抽出其中一张，以几不可闻的声音呢喃了一些词句，破旧的纸张突然泛出金色的柔光，当它们消失时，Jensen忍不住露齿一笑：“天，这些咒语会非常非常有用的。”  
　　“是吗？那是干什么的？”Jared好奇的凑过去，之前他一直想当然认为Jensen既挑剔又冷漠，这还是Jared第一次见他露出笑容，冰雪瞬间自半精灵的脸庞消融退去，让他全身都透出股不一样的光彩来。  
　　“这个叫‘冰锥术’。”Jensen解释道，“是一种非常强的法术。虽然我现在还不能操控，但是一周……或者两周内，我就能搞定。”  
　　“伤害很大？”Jared猜测道。  
　　就在Jensen连连点头的当儿，Aldis突然插进来问他，“你是说类似这样的东西值一大笔钱？”  
　　半精灵显然被这种重点错乱的问题搞糊涂了。“是的没错。”Aldis立时发出夸张的哀鸣，Jeff在一边哈哈大笑。  
　　“我说什么了？”Jensen更迷茫了。  
　　“没什么。”Jeff冲他挤眉弄眼，“我们以前都让Aldis在结束后搜查尸体，因为他对什么东西值钱什么东西不值钱最有一套。不过他得在今天退休了，这家伙从来都不把‘值一大笔钱的纸片’留下。”  
　　Jensen倒吸一口气。“他以前也扔掉过魔法卷轴？”在得到肯定的答复后，他突然又变回了之前那副冷漠样，气恼的瞪大绿色的双瞳，只不过这次挨眼刀的换成了兀自呆在原地肉痛又心痛的Aldis。这实在不能怪Jensen，Jared加入小队的这段时间里，光在他眼前半身人就起码扔掉过一打那种纸……  
　　“为什么你们不阻止我？”Aldis冲着Jeff和Misha嚷嚷，“尤其是你，Misha！你是牧师啊，你自己就用那些卷轴！”  
　　Misha耸耸肩：“可能我没注意到吧。”  
　　“我也是。”Jeff附和，“看来以后我们得多注意注意你的动向。”  
　　“或许我们可以让Jared负责捡尸体。”虽然没有Jeff那么明显，但Misha的声音里同样带着调侃的意味，“起码他不会过度高估自己的智商。”  
　　“因为他没有那玩意。”Jeff毫不客气的说。Jared因为他的话皱起眉，但并没有多说什么。  
　　“Jeff。”Misha低声提醒，游侠飞快的看了他一眼，吐气。“对不起啦，Jared。”可他的语气里听不出半点抱歉的意思。  
　　Jared似乎没有在意，转而检查Aldis搜刮到的战利品，寻找能再利用的武器和护甲。他早就习惯了Jeff的态度，与其费力反驳到不如尽量容忍来得更轻松简单。  
　　“还有什么好东西吗？”Jensen不知何时出现在他身侧。  
　　“没有。”Jared一边回答一边扔下手中工艺拙劣的长剑，沮丧的说，“尽是些破破烂烂的皮质护甲，这把剑是里头最靠谱的玩意。”他们刚刚消灭的食人妖只不过是一群乌合之众，Jared心里明白，可他依然执着的翻弄着战利品，想着能找到一把极品双手剑，结果他当然失望了。“你还得了新法术呢。”野蛮人一屁股坐到地上望着手中的双手斧咕哝，食人妖的血迹混合着泥巴，在斧刃上结成了肮脏的硬块。他皱着眉拖动手柄在地面上蹭去比较大的污物，随后从腰间掏出布块和一小瓶清水开始清理。  
　　“是的没错，另外几张卷轴上的法术也很强大。”Jensen顺着他的说道。但Jared只是全神贯注的擦拭斧头，并没有继续交谈的意思，半精灵呆了呆，他跟野蛮人就像是两个世界的生物，因此，他完全想不出什么样的话题能引起对方的兴趣。有那么一瞬间，Jensen几乎就要相信Jeff了——Jared什么也不懂，除了打打杀杀外一无是处。  
　　尴尬的沉默环绕在他们之间，Jensen又留了一会，这才不甚甘愿的走开了。在他身后，Jared瞪着巨斧攒紧手中的布片，一个劲告诉自己得在回到镇上前让它焕然一新。  
　　回到河畔镇后，冒险队立刻马不停蹄扛着一麻袋由Jared砍下的食人妖脑袋直奔委托人那儿。Eric先生满意的点了点数目，支付给他们八百金币——每颗一百。Jeff在Aldis染指钱袋前，眼明手快一把夺过纳入怀中，道了声谢，领头大步走了出去。  
　　“这就行了。”在正午火辣辣的骄阳下，他将酬劳平均分配给小队的每位成员，大声宣布，“Aldis你为什么不去市场逛逛顺便推销推销我们的战利品？Jared，你跟他一起去，帮忙驮东西。我去看看能不能给大伙找到新任务。”  
　　Jared叹了口气，他本来还打算去喝一杯呢，现在因为Jeff的一句话却不得不跟着Aldis在闹哄哄的市场里消磨时间，被迫欣赏半身人讨价还价的表演。  
　　“Jensen，你为什么不——”  
　　Jensen打断道：“我和Jared他们去市场，或许可以用食人妖的魔法卷轴换几张我能用的。”  
　　Jeff点头表示接受，转身指派Misha，没想到本站在侧后方的牧师早就不见了人影，不出意料的——Jim也不见了。  
　　“你们为什么不买一头骡子驮东西？”Jensen不解的问。他花了大约两分钟从另一个巫师那儿换到了想要的新卷轴，市场里又闷又热，只一会功夫，背着大包货物的Jared就汗流浃背全身湿透了。  
　　“我们有过一头。”Aldis回答。  
　　“但它牺牲了。”Jared补充，“太让人难过了。对了，它叫Bill。”  
　　“都是Jared的错。”  
　　“不是我的错！”Jared生气的向Aldis抗议，“我怎么知道那头巨熊会扔下我们袭击骡子？现在，Jeff把我当成了骡子用，这不公平，那是他的问题！”  
　　“这倒是真的。”Aldis向Jensen解释道，“身为游侠，Jeff有理由提前判断出野生动物的动向。”  
　　Jensen看看他俩没有做声，Jared憋着嘴也不再开口，那种让人不舒服的沉默又回来了。  
　　他们回到旅店时，Jeff已经为小队找到了新任务。“是Eric先生委托的吗？”Jared期待的问。最近一阵，Eric先生总是委托他们执行一些直接了当杀死邪恶生物的任务——Jared最喜欢的任务类型——无需思考，只要找到敌人大开杀戒就是了。  
　　“准确的说来自他的一个顾客。”Jeff说明，“离这儿几天路程的一个村子出了点问题，Sera女士希望我们过去调查调查。”  
　　“哦哦哦哦哦哦！公路旅行！！！”Jared蹦起来欢呼。野外露宿，巡岗放哨，被灌木丛里钻出来的随便什么东西偷袭——光用想的就让他兴奋不已。  
　　“我说……”Aldis呻吟，“为了早点到目的地，买上几匹马怎么样？”  
　　“好主意。”Jeff揭穿他，“就跟你的如意算盘一样好。你是我们里头唯一能骑马的——想都别想。”  
　　“那能买头骡子吗？”Jensen突然开口，“既然要赶那么远路，我想有这个必要吧。”  
　　Jared吃惊的盯着他，半精灵别开眼佯装没有注意。Jeff同样有些意外，顿了片刻才应许道：“可以。”Jared真恨不得当场抱住Jensen转上三圈。  
　　“你必须多为自己抗争。”Jensen告诉Jared。为了一头他们早就该购置的新骡子，直至出发数小时后，野蛮人依然一副兴高采烈的模样，大踏步走在队伍最前头，这让巫师感到难以理解。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“Jeff，为什么让他这样对你？好像你……好像你是头牲口似的，仅有的用处就是打怪和抗东西。”  
　　Jared没有看他。“因为那就是我唯一的用处。Jeff让我加入小队就是因为我能打能抗。”  
　　“我说，这态度可有点糟糕啊。”  
　　野蛮人只是耸耸肩。“我们都有自己的用处。Jeff负责侦查，他了解旷野和动物也是最好的射手。Misha能治愈伤口，用加持法术强化我们。Aldis一刻都停不下来，拆除陷阱打开所有的锁。Jim不但对战略有一套，打架也是好手。你用魔法消灭敌人，我用斧头做同样的事。”  
　　“你就没想过改变一下？更高的追求更好的回报？”听了他的话Jensen似乎更迷惑了。  
　　“没想过。为什么？你不想用魔法消灭那些邪恶的东西吗？”  
　　Jensen轻哼一声。“你要是遇到我的老师，可别跟他们说这些，否则等着被嘲笑挖苦一辈子吧。魔法意味着永无止尽的学习学习学习继续学习。绝大多数巫师终其一生都在钻研其中的奥妙，只有极少数会真正参与到冒险中。”  
　　“那你为什么要参与？”Jared侧头问道。他们的行进速度相当快，Jensen不但没有落下，反而显得轻松有余，这让野蛮人多少有些吃惊。  
　　“只是希望能有所改变。”Jensen轻描淡写的说，“我哥哥也冒险，每到一个城镇他就会给我写信，那些故事听起来有趣极了，所以Jeff来打听有没有巫师时，我举了手。”  
　　对话越来越顺畅轻松，比Jared所能期望的更自在惬意。过去他从来不考虑说什么怎么说，加入Jeff的小队后更是如此——Jeff不关心Jared的想法；Aldis只听自己想听的那部分，比起帮忙更乐意从中取乐；Misha总能看穿他，无论Jared如何表达，他都能一针见血刺穿那些混乱表象，揭露底下的本质，有时候他的言语太过犀利，要不是因为那是Misha，Jared恐怕早就动粗了；作为聆听者Jim倒不算太糟糕，可他也几乎不开口说话。Jensen是个未知数，但此时此刻，他看起来似乎乐意分享倾听，而且也没用对待傻瓜的态度跟Jared说话，这对野蛮人而言已经足够了。他向Jensen讲述了在北方寒冷森林中成长的岁月，那些每天挥舞武器操练砍斗的日子，那已经渗透部落血脉的野性与愤怒——当然现在Jared已经能够控制它们，并在战场上使之成为自己的优势。  
　　Jensen认真的听着，从头至尾都没有打岔，直到Jared终于讲完自己的前半生。他们依然并肩前行，Jared时不时转头看看Jensen，这个陌生的半精灵似乎和他差不多大，但事实上可能年长几十岁都不止。Jared注意到他有些被晒过了——脸孔和手臂都现出淡淡的粉色。不知道Jensen要多久才会跟他一样晒成彻底的棕色呢？Jared好奇的想着。不过在Jensen适应烈日前，晒伤的皮肤可不会让他太好过。  
　　夕阳西下时，道路转向林区，他们停下行进的脚步准备休憩，一座小旅店刚好就建在树林边缘。  
　　对于这种路边的旅店，你没什么可幻想的，它们全都一个样。结实的结构，外表朴实粗糙，一楼公用二楼是供客人睡觉的小间，设施简陋，床也永远都是硬邦邦的，但也因此房价低廉。无论如何，能睡在床上总要比风餐露宿强得太多。  
　　可当他们逐渐靠近时，Jared不由奇怪起来，太安静，安静的过了头，简直让他怀疑店家没有营业。一般这种旅店总是大畅着门户任由旅人出入，尤其是现在这样的炎夏，里头必然闷热如同蒸笼，居然没有人坐在店外的长凳上饮酒高谈？这未免太不寻常了。Jeff显然也注意到了，他低声和Misha商量了几句，随后朝大门的方向歪歪脑袋冲Jared使了个眼色。Jared翻了翻眼珠无奈的点点头，解下背后巨斧敏捷的半推开门闪身而入。  
　　旅店中悄无声息，Jared边走边小心翼翼的借着自窗缝透进的微弱光线打量四周，首先进入他视野的是一个伏倒在地上的人形，从那扭曲怪异的姿势，Jared断定对方已经断了气。他又略略走动几步，靴子下黏糊不适的感觉显然来自一大滩未干的血液。离窗户稍远的地方一片漆黑，Jared谨慎的停下，闭眼。从尸体传来的血腥味还非常新鲜，显然凶案就发生在不久前。空气中飘散着一股淡淡的汗臭味，后方吧台的位置隐约有模糊的沙沙声。他侧耳倾听分析，那是两个强壮的陌生人，其中一个穿着护甲，正向这边逼近，脚步很轻，以为目标毫无防备。在他们终于进入攻击范围的刹那，Jared猛一旋身发动了攻击。门外的五人亦应声而入。  
　　偷袭者被攻了个措手不及，顿时室内响彻咒骂痛叫哀嚎呻吟，武器切割肉体的嘶嘶声，法术被释放时的淡淡荧光。“鲍里斯！”袭击者最后的惨呼压过了所有动静，随后两记重物坠到地上的闷声，寂静徒然又笼罩下来，只余粗重的喘息此起彼落。借助涌进大门的日光，室内不再漆黑不见五指，两名袭击者一动不动倒在地上，一个被 Jim的双斧撕扯开心肺，另一个穿护甲的则直接被Jared砍断了脖子。  
　　“鲍里斯？”Jared重复他们临死时呼喊的名字，警惕的注意四周以防有其他埋伏者，靠近楼梯的地方依然光线昏暗危机四伏让他不敢掉以轻心。这一次他们的运气不错，没有人在混战中受伤，如果——  
　　“Misha！”  
　　Jared急忙转身，发现他们的牧师不知何时半跪在地上，鲜血已经染红了白色的布袍蜿蜒淌下，幸好Aldis在Misha整个摔倒前撑住了他。  
　　“该死的！”Jeff咒骂一声冲上前帮忙搀扶，“Jared，Jim，你们俩保持警戒。”  
　　“他不会有事吧？”Jared有些紧张的探头询问。  
　　“保持警惕！”Jeff冲他大吼，“这里一定还有他们的同伙！”  
　　Jared勉强收回视线，重新把注意力集中到通往二楼的楼梯口。很快，除了Misha的低吟外，一个沉重的脚步声响起，非常缓慢，伴着金属互相磕碰的声音，那说明对方必然装备了重型铠甲。  
　　“应该就是‘鲍里斯’了。”Jensen来到野蛮人身侧低语，随即又飞快的咕哝起咒文，当他结束时，Jared敢发誓听到了一记清脆的“叮呤”声，他好奇的瞥了眼巫师，发现对方不知何时已被一团淡淡的光芒笼罩起来。  
　　敌人终于跨下最后一格台阶，自阴影中现身。Jared心中一凛。要知道作为野蛮人，他打小就看惯了体格高大的同族人，尽管拥有接近七英尺的身高，他的个头在家族中也依然算不上出挑。可眼前的家伙，要比Jared这辈子见过的任何人都来得更庞大强壮。就在他犹豫的当口，鲍里斯发出足以震动房梁的咆哮，高举巨剑猛扑过来。  
　　Jared抢上一步顶下敌人的猛击，几乎被可怕的力量掀倒，他敏捷的躲闪开随之而来的第二击，激发起狂怒状态还以颜色。野蛮人的任何一次反击都能轻易将普通人砍翻在地，对鲍里斯却毫无用处。但他依然握紧斧柄不屈的发动起一波又一波的攻势，期望至少能对敌人的铠甲造成一些伤害，至少为其他人争取一些时间。  
　　突然一道光束越过他的肩头，笼罩住面目狰狞的鲍里斯，大块头拧着眉毛又举起武器，但这一次他的力量明显微弱不少，Jared轻松的抗了下来。紧接着第二道光束再次将鲍里斯捕获，使他变得越发迟钝无力，甚至拿不稳自己的武器。第三道光落在Jared肩头，突然间野蛮人感到自己从未如此强大。  
　　他只用一招就砸烂了敌人的脑袋，鲍里斯抽搐两下，庞大的身躯轰然倒地。  
　　“太赞了。”Jared兴奋不已，他满身血污，甚至沾了不少四溅出的脑浆，可那又怎样？太他妈赞了！  
　　“你真难闻。”Jensen皱了皱鼻子退后一步。  
　　“我是野蛮人。”Jared理所当然的说。“对了，刚才那到底是什么咒语？”  
　　“两道用来削弱他。”Jensen淡淡的说，“一道用来加强你的力量。”  
　　“赞！”  
　　“所以——”Jim走过来一本正经的总结，“这个半精灵还是有用的。”  
　　Jared忍不住哈哈大笑。  
　　“嘿，你在流血。”Jensen凑过来关切的说。Jared顺着他的目光低头，发现自己的左臂不知何时多了一长条深可见骨的切口。  
　　“没什么大不了的。”他轻松的回道。相比这些皮肉伤，鲍里斯的第一击居然被头盔偏斜更让他感到侥幸。Jared从背囊中抽出布条，单手往切口最深的地方裹了几圈。他的伤势并不足以致命，远不如Misha来的严重。想到这儿，野蛮人终于记起了他们不幸的牧师，连忙过去探查。  
　　“他还活着。”Jeff生硬的说。“我只会一种治疗术，顶多能保证他不至于因为失血过多死掉。”  
　　“难道你们不准备药剂的吗？”Jensen奇怪道。  
　　“我们更相信Misha的治疗能力。”Jeff摇头，“不管有多贵，下一次我们必须得在镇上买点药了。Jared，你能上去二楼看看吗？得给Misha找张床。”  
　　这是第一次，Jared没有在Jeff对他发号施令的语句中感觉到厌恶和不屑。他飞快的摸上楼，发现除了一个躺在角落里昏迷不醒的男子外，整个二楼空无一人。“一切正常！”没一会，Jeff和JIm扛着Misha上了楼，将他安置在床铺最舒适的隔间里。Jeff坐倒在床边的地板上，愣愣的望着毫无知觉的牧师。  
　　Jared从没见过游侠这么形于外的表露出担忧，这让他感到几分不安。“他会好起来吧？”  
　　Jeff看了看他，眼中没有往日的不耐。“会的。等他醒过来，就能用魔法把自己治好。”  
　　Jared又待了一会，但楼上实在没有他可做的，于是便重新回到楼下着手清理尸体。第一具被发现的尸体似乎是个不怎么走运的旅者，Jared扛起他安放到房间最里侧的墙边。处理鲍里斯时，他偶然发现对方丢在地上的武器居然是一把真正的双手巨剑，这个意外的收获让野蛮人心花怒放。他迫不及待的拿起来掂量了几下，用布片擦拭掉锋刃属于上自己的血液，然后老实不客气的插入背后的武器架。除此以外，Jared还找到了一副古怪的长手套，他翻来覆去把玩了一会，琢磨不出其中的奥妙。  
　　“想让我帮你看看吗？”Jared一惊，下意识的低咒出声，转身发现半精灵就杵在跟前，连忙咽下后半句，把手套递过去。  
　　Jensen半眯着眼打量了一会，随即又嘟囔几句咒文，片刻后手套闪过一道耀眼的光芒。“它被魔法加持过。”巫师边说边将手套还给野蛮人。  
　　Jared咧嘴笑道。“知道具体的作用吗？”  
　　Jensen摇了摇头。“不清楚。我倒是能鉴定属性，可你也知道，那种咒文很昂贵，还是留着有更好的战利品时再用吧。你想的话现在就可以戴上，不过作用在上面的魔法也有可能是邪恶的。”  
　　“没关系。”Jared告诉他，“Misha会搞清楚的。”牧师只要看一眼这些装备就能确定它们是否适合使用。Jared清楚的记得，有一次他不得不因此忍痛放弃了一双制作精良的长靴，因为Misha只看了它们一眼，就脸色发青的默默走去边上干坐了半个小时之久。  
　　“顺便说一句——那把剑也是加持过的。”  
　　“真的？！”Jared兴奋的嚷嚷，简直乐坏了，“太棒了！伙计，你不知道我想要这么把剑多久了！”手舞足蹈的模样让一边的半精灵忍俊不止。  
　　有了Jensen的帮助，清理工作很快就结束了，Jensen还用咒语消去了四周的血迹，不过那咒语的名字复杂异常，Jared一转头就忘了个干净。在吧台后他们发现了通往酒窖的移门，浓重的血腥味伴着另一种更让人不安的气息自门缝后渗出。Jared找来灯笼，谨慎的推开门走了下去。  
　　酒窖中悄无声息，几袋谷物叠放在地，一边则是整排的麦芽酒桶，在最靠里侧的墙角立着大碗橱。Jared将灯笼靠近地面，凌乱的脚印和血迹赫然通向碗橱的位置。  
　　即使预想过各种可能，Jared依然被橱门后的景象惊呆了。为了把遇害者塞进去，显然凶手采取了最直接也最残忍的方法。许久之后，野蛮人才终于勉强分辨出那些血肉模糊的块状物体属于三个人：一男一女和一个孩子。男孩仿佛死不瞑目般怒瞪着眼睛，一只眼珠了无生气的垂挂在眼窝外，Jared心中一阵发憷。  
　　“找到什么了吗？”Jensen的声音从楼梯尽头传来，Jared关上门，闷声不吭的走上楼。  
　　“Jared？怎么了？你脸色不太好。”  
　　Jared找了张桌子坐下，这才摘下头盔，耙了把汗湿的头发。“别下去。”他小声说，“他们杀了店主一家。”  
　　Jensen坐到他身边，递上水壶。野蛮人仰头痛饮，试图藉此驱逐掉口中死亡的气息。  
　　“你真的没事？”  
　　“我没关系。”他说，“只是……我见过很多可怕的东西，但有时候，你知道，还是会感到震惊……”  
　　“我想这是好事。”Jensen轻拍他的肩膀安抚道，“如果对那些肮脏恐怖的事物习以为常视若无睹，那问题才真的大了。”  
　　“或许吧……”  
　　突然旅店外传来喧闹声，下一秒店门被猛地踢开，几个上衣绣有警卫队纹章的士兵冲进来，气势汹汹的把Jared和Jensen团团围住。  
　　被一群人用武器指着，Jared的本能就是出手反击，不过考虑到敌我悬殊，为了不被长矛叉成肉串，也只好暂时按捺下来。“这是什么意思？”Jensen抗议道。  
　　士兵们并不理会，其中一个冲门外叫道“一切正常！”片刻后，一名穿着全套铠甲的男人大模大样的走了进来，并自称为“警卫队长”  
　　“出什么事了？”Jeff闻声奔下楼，迎接他的是另外三个手执长矛的士兵。  
　　“你是这里做主的？”  
　　Jeff高举双手退后一步，应道：“没错，能告诉我这是什么情况吗？”  
　　那队长环顾四周，很快就注意到了堆在角落的尸体，于是走上前仔细打量。  
　　“是那几个强盗吗？”一个士兵问道。  
　　队长点点头，转向Jeff：“除了他们，这还有其他人吗？”  
　　“还有一个躺在楼上，看起来情况不太妙。如果我们的牧师不能尽快醒过来，恐怕那个人就挨不过今晚了。”  
　　“很好。我们追踪这些家伙好几周了，你们替我们省了不少手脚。”  
　　“他们是强盗？”  
　　“不止。”队长眉头紧皱，“他们还以虐待受害者的尸体为乐。”  
　　Jared清清喉咙插嘴道：“店主一家在酒窖里……”他吞咽一下补充道，“在、在碗橱里。”  
　　队长投来的目光中带着了然的同情，被他点名下去酒窖探查的士兵无不脸色发白。  
　　一刻后，尸块被运了上来，队长粗声向Jeff许诺：“我们会支付酬劳的。”  
　　“没这个必要——”  
　　万幸Aldis不在一楼，Jared为Jeff捏了把汗，否则游侠的脸可就要遭殃了，这种事过去可不是没发生过，那古怪的场面每次都能让野蛮人笑的前俯后仰。  
　　“你不知道他们祸害了多少人。”队长摆摆手，在一张羊皮纸上飞快涂抹了几笔递给Jeff，“交给里河畔镇的警卫队指挥官，他会犒赏你们的。”  
　　“那谢了。”Jeff收下卷轴，“即使没有奖赏我们也乐意效劳，非常非常感谢。”  
　　当晚Jared在旅店狭小的床铺上辗转反侧，始终无法将在酒窖中看到的那幕逐出脑海，大半夜过后，他放弃的坐起身。Jensen和Aldis睡在另外两张床上，半身人轻轻的打着呼噜，巫师俯卧着，脸埋在枕头里，头发乱糟糟的七竖八翘。Jared轻手轻脚的下了楼，在柜台后为自己斟满一大杯麦芽酒。  
　　“今天有够受的哈？”  
　　心神不定的野蛮人被吓了一跳，他完全没注意到Jeff也在一楼。  
　　“是啊——”Jared抹了把脸，把头发撸到脑后，不知还能说些什么。  
　　“那些士兵把尸体从酒窖里抬出的时候，我看到了。”Jeff抿了口酒，沉默半晌才续道，“结果我去外面好好吐了一场。”  
　　“那个孩子。”Jared喉结滚动，“他绝对不超5岁。”  
　　“难以置信是不？”  
　　即使有多年的冒险经历，Jared依然无法理解那些凶手的动机。“他们、他们不但杀了他还这样亵渎尸体，为什么？那些强盗并不是怪物，他们都是普通的人类。为什么要这么做？我不明白。”  
　　“还是祈祷永远都不要明白吧。”  
　　Jeff的口气让Jared感到惊讶，通常当他坦诚自己的迷惑时，前者都会毫不客气的送上诸如“愚蠢，傻瓜”之类的评价。Jared已经不记得有多久没听Jeff用这样温和的口气跟自己说话了。  
　　“去睡一会。”Jeff推推他的肩膀，“我来守夜。”  
　　第二天一早Misha醒来治愈了自己的伤口，Jared高兴极了，迫不及待想要离开这个满是死亡与恐怖气息的地方，他最终还是听从Jeff的话睡了几个小时，但糟糕的睡眠质量反而使他的脖子僵硬生痛，只好在吃早饭的时候不停左右转动以图缓解。  
　　“让我来。”Jensen边说边走到他背后，手掌覆上野蛮人的后颈，按摩揉搓那里紧绷的肌肉。  
　　“哦，伙计——”Jared满足的叹息道。Jensen的手指带着那种他完全无法形容的力道，轻柔亦不失力量，简直——“太棒了。”  
　　“我过去常常通宵学习魔法。”半精灵在他身后解释道。一坐一站的差距让他温和的声音与吐气直接灌进野蛮人耳中，“到了第二天免不了腰酸背痛，我、我的朋友，就会给我按摩一下。”  
　　Jared想说声谢谢什么的，但他唯一能从嘴里发出的声音就是含糊的呻吟与哼哼，那美妙的感觉几乎快将他带入梦乡了。几分钟后，Jensen停下手中的动作。Jared不舍的睁开眼，发现一旁的Aldis和Misha都瞪大眼盯着他俩。“怎么了？”他莫名其妙的问。  
　　“没事。”Aldis干脆的蹦出两个字。Misha冲他神神兮兮的勾起嘴角，那表情Jared倒挺熟悉，通常出现在牧师发现了某些他不知道的小秘密时。Jensen不理睬他们，一个人坐到了桌子对面，目不斜视的吃着盘中的食物不再出声。Jared意识到自己错过了某些重要的信息，但这种情况对他而言太寻常了，反正如果有必要的话会有人告诉他的——这么想着，野蛮人很快就将心中的迷惑抛诸脑后。当务之急是在出发前填饱肚子。  
　　接下来的一天风平浪静，Jared多少松了口气，头一次庆幸不需要跟突然冒出来的邪恶生物拼命，前一夜的睡眠不足依然让他感到疲乏，衷心期望一天结束后能找到张真正的床睡上一觉。但当太阳落山时，他们决定投宿的旅店彻底让他的愿望化作了泡影。  
　　“又是强盗？”Aldis望着眼前被焚毁的房屋残骸喃喃道。  
　　“很有可能。”Jeff谨慎的在废墟中穿行，偶尔附身观察留在残垣断壁上的痕迹，“不过这场火至少是几天前烧的了。”  
　　Jared又叹了口气，想要一个舒适平静的夜晚真的太过分了吗？不过Jensen看起来比他更烦躁，野蛮人忍不住揣测这会是半精灵第一次在野外过夜。“要不要把帐篷拿出来？”他不怎么真心的询问Jeff。附近的环境糟糕透了，既阴沉又凄凉，大火还波及了周围的树木，唯一让人稍感安慰的是至少没有引起一场真正的森林大火。  
　　Jeff考虑了片刻，否决道：“我们得回到主干道附近去，往回走一英里左右有片林中空地，可以在那里扎营。”  
　　“你们带了帐篷？”返回的路上，Jensen悄声询问Jared，“我还以为得裹着毯子睡在杂草堆上了呢。”  
　　Jared笑道。“不可能！我们可是经常要在野外露宿的。而且几个月前，我们还弄到了一些做工超棒的帐篷。”  
　　“感谢神灵。”Jensen撇撇嘴，“我才不要睡在又冷又潮湿的地上。”  
　　“明天早上要是你也硬了。”Jared自告奋勇，“我也给你揉揉好了。”  
　　Jensen猛吸一口气，呛得咳嗽不止，Jared慌忙拍打他的背部，完全想不明白自己说错了什么。  
　　午夜好睡时，Jared朦胧中感到有人在推摇他的肩膀。  
　　“Jared，醒醒。外面有动静。”  
　　Jared猛然清醒过来，冲Aldis点点头。顾不得护甲，抓过巨剑就跟着半身人冲出了帐篷。半轮明月从树枝间投下暗淡的月光。Aldis是对的，Jared已经能清楚的听到许多拖沓的脚步声此起彼落自森林深处逼近。  
　　“把其他人叫起来。”  
　　Aldis转身钻进Misha，Jeff和Jim共用的另一顶帐篷。尽管还看不到入侵者，但风中叫人作呕的恶臭已经告诉了Jared答案。“是不死怪！”  
　　“我恨不死怪！”Aldis的咒骂声立时响起，“匕首对它们根本毫无用处！”  
　　“我们有Misha，笨蛋！”Jared回吼。他已经能看到那些怪物了，一个个衣衫褴褛骨瘦如柴，脚步迟缓笨拙，你很容易被它们脆弱的外表欺骗，但野蛮人心知肚明它们能有多可怕。  
　　“你们给我闭嘴！我要睡觉！”Misha用困顿的声音嚷嚷。  
　　“有不死怪！！！”Jared放开喉咙高喊。  
　　“看在神灵的份上——”  
　　Jared回头，只见Misha愤愤的从帐篷里露出脑袋和一根手指，往敌人虚点。伴随着炫目的白光和嗡嗡声，所有的骷髅同时灰飞烟灭。Jim和Jeff甚至还没来得及钻出帐篷，牧师就搞定一切垂着眼皮缩回帐篷继续呼呼大睡了。  
　　Aldis冲Jared挤挤眼。“太帅了。”  
　　他俩回到帐篷，发现Jensen也被惊醒了。“这么快。”  
　　“Misha很擅长对付不死怪。”Jared解释道。  
　　Jensen盯着他没有做声，野蛮人奇怪的在他眼前挥手：“Jensen？”  
　　半精灵眨眨眼：“呃，怎么？”  
　　“你没事吧？”  
　　“没事！当然，我很好。只是——我要睡了。”Jensen无意识的舔着下唇，“你怎么没穿护甲。”  
　　“是啊。”Jared低头看看自己裸露在外的胸膛，有点被搞糊涂了，半精灵直愣愣的眼神让他感觉怪怪的。“来不及嘛。”  
　　Jensen又眨眨眼，抹脸、转身、把自己裹进毯子里。“明天见。”  
　　事情变得越来越奇怪了，Jared暗暗想道，不过有天大的事也得留到明天，现在他更需要补觉。

(1) 野蛮人是唯一一个不会读写的职业  
(2) 野蛮人可以花费两点技能点来获得他会说的语言的读写能力  
(3) 法师通过一晚良好的睡眠并花费1小时研习他的法术书来选择和准备法术  
(4) 牧师通过冥想或祈祷准备法术，牧师信仰的神祗影响到他本人的阵营、他能施展的法术、他的价值观，以及其他人怎么看待他。  
(5) 任何防具都会限制法师的动作，因而导致法师施展具有姿态成分的法术时失败。  
(6) 野蛮人擅长使用所有的简单武器，军用武器，轻甲，中甲，以及盾牌（不包括塔盾）  
(7) 野蛮人每天能进入狂暴状态数次（具体次数根据等级）


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

　　几天后，随着越来越接近目的地双叉镇，林木开始渐渐稀疏，Jared如释重负，比起在能见度不超过十来米的密林中钻来钻去，他宁可暴露在开阔的田野间，至少这里有新鲜空气和久违的温暖阳光。人迹随着他们行进的脚步逐渐频繁，农舍三三两两散落在道路两侧，耕地整齐的铺向远方，偶然还有农夫推着小车在路边行走。  
　　“看那儿。”Jensen指向右方，Jared和其他人一起驻足眺望，却完全不明白半精灵想让他们看什么。  
　　他努力了几秒，不太确定的问：“那儿有个农夫在犁地？”  
　　“他自己在推犁锄。”Jensen耐心的提示，“这样规模的田野必须依靠牲畜耕种，可我们一路走来却连半头动物都没见到。而且你瞧——这里大半的农田都休耕了。”  
　　“确实奇怪。”Jeff接着说道，“这里没有牛没有羊，也没有马匹。”  
　　“或许跟双叉镇出的事有关。”Aldis猜测道。  
　　“我们下午就能赶到镇上。”Jeff说，“到时候就知道是怎么回事了。”  
　　这下连Jared也开始注意到越来越多不同寻常的现象——路边的农舍中绝大部分都被遗弃了，偶遇的行人无不对冒险队退避三舍，甚至有人不惜走在泥泞的田里也不愿意跟他们并行。  
　　严格来说双叉镇还谈不上是个镇，从公路远远眺望，它更像是个破败的碉堡，盘踞在一座光秃秃的小山丘上，周围圈着歪歪扭扭的栅栏，每隔十几米设有一座哨塔。通向镇子的小路上也有同样的哨塔，只是里头空无一人。  
　　栅栏的入口并没有守卫，但当他们靠近时，突然有个声音从边上的哨塔里喊道：“站住！你们想干什么？”  
　　“是里弗顿的Sera女士让我们来的。”闻声望去，一个满脸胡渣戴着头盔的男子正从塔上打量他们，Jeff连忙解释道，“她说你们需要帮忙。”  
　　男子缩了回去，与其他守卫商量片刻后再次探头：“你们可以进去，但得把骡子留在外头。”  
　　“什么？！”Jared怪叫，“不行！他会被袭击的！”  
　　“你带它进去它才真的会倒大霉。”守卫命令道，“把骡子栓在外面，没人会打它的主意。”  
　　Jared一点都不想让Bill2号离开视线半步，尤其这里的人看来对动物不甚友好，他跨前一步还待争辩，Jeff却转过来点头示意，于是野蛮人只好心不甘情不愿的牵着骡子找地方安置。事实上门口附近就有拴马柱和饲料槽，显然过去双叉镇对待动物的态度可不是现在这样的，野蛮人无精打采的从行李中取出燕麦，合着一边帮浦中抽取的清水放入饲料槽，仿佛听懂了他们的话，连Bill2号都一副恹恹的摸样。  
　　“这个地方谁做主？”Jeff询问开门的守卫。  
　　“去找Sam聊聊。”栅栏发出吱吱呀呀的声音缓缓打开，“她应该在酒馆里，那地方很好找。”  
　　双叉镇的情况比他们想象的更糟糕，整个小镇几近废弃，到处都是被焚毁的屋舍，连天空也突然变得阴沉，主干道——如果那还能称为道路的话——破损严重，了无生气的卧在一摊又一摊废墟间。  
　　酒馆确实如守卫说的极为好认——它是镇里唯一一幢两层楼的建筑。酒馆外的长凳上坐了几个男人，一边大口大口灌着麦芽酒，一边用怀疑的眼神打量冒险队。等到走近了，Jared注意到其中一个家伙少了几根手指，脸上被划了道丑陋的伤疤，另一个则满脸青紫淤肿，像是被人用木棍照门面来了几下。  
　　“看来这里没有牧师。”Jeff点头同意Misha的判断。  
　　由于天色已晚，酒馆里只有稀稀拉拉小猫几只，男招待站在吧台后，擦拭黑不溜秋的柜面。当冒险队一行走入时，所有人莫不齐刷刷抬头，射来审视探究的目光，Jared从没见过比这儿更不好客的小镇。  
　　“我们在找Sam。”Jeff话音刚落，一个披散着暗金色长发，胸前护甲破损的女人摇摇晃晃站起来。一道可怖的疤痕斜穿过她的脸颊毁了右眼，伤痕周围肌理撕裂纠结，可想而知当初的伤势有多么致命，Jared不由对女人的坚强意志暗暗起敬。  
　　“我就是Sam”她的声音漠然，“想干嘛？”  
　　“我们听说这里有麻烦。”Jeff小心斟酌词句，基于镇上居民对他们的态度，Jared完全理解他的谨慎。“里弗顿的Sera女士让我们来的。”  
　　Sam眼睛一亮。“你们能赶走那些恶魔？”  
　　“恶魔？”Misha拔高音量，“什么恶魔？没人说过这里有恶魔！”  
　　“压根没人告诉过我们任务细节。”Aldis低声抱怨，Jared连连点头。他们唯一知道的就是双叉镇有麻烦需要帮助，从头到尾都没人解释过“谁”制造了麻烦。  
　　“这样……”Sam想了想，“严格来说他们不是恶魔，至少我觉得不是。何不换个地方说话呢？”尽管其他客人都一副漠不关心的样子，小心起见Jeff还是同意了她的提议。Sam带着他们来到店后的庭院，那儿曾经该是个美丽的地方，但现在却只剩下摇摇晃晃的椅子，满地杂草以及空气中啤酒和尿液混合的臭味。  
　　“那么——”Jeff随意挑了张坐下，岂知那椅子剧烈摇晃几下，险些让他摔到地上，游侠慌忙脚下用力撑住重心。“我们要对付的是一群恶魔？”  
　　Sam下意识抚摸脸颊，她的疤痕依然泛红发炎，显然是不久前刚刚留下的。“我们不知道究竟是什么，所以只好先这么称呼着。事实上我觉得更像是一种瘟疫。”  
　　“瘟疫？”Misha的目光徒然锐利。  
　　“我不知道这么说确切不确切。”Sam说，“让我把知道的都告诉你们，然后你们自己判断吧。”她也挑了张椅子坐下，咬着嘴唇默默沉思片刻这才续道：  
　　“大约6个月前，边界附近的农场被一群怪物袭击了。我们弄不清那是什么怪物，但有一些人逃了出来——”Sam神经质的挥舞手臂，“他们说是恶魔，这太疯狂了我们并不相信，但还是加强了防御工事，增派在农场的巡逻，并且让镇上的牧师帮助那些受惊的可怜人。”  
　　“你们有牧师？”Misha又插嘴问道。  
　　“让我一样样讲。”Sam冷冷的说，“逃出来的农夫都被安置在了镇上，可是没过多久他们就接二连三的病倒了。”  
　　听到“病”字，Jared试图让自己不要蠕动。Misha常常取笑他一个高高大大的野蛮人居然害怕生病，可惜那不由他自己说了算。即使要面对一整部落的兽人Jared也无所畏惧，但留在有病人的地方？就算绞尽脑汁他也要溜之大吉。  
　　Sam可不知道他在想什么，自顾自继续说道：“他们发热还痛苦的尖叫。牧师从没见过那种病，完全束手无策。很快那些农夫就、就变了——仅仅几天功夫，他们就变成了当初袭击农场的那种恶魔。”  
　　“等等。”Jeff打断她，“是人变成了恶魔？”  
　　“是的。那些恶魔……没见过的人不会相信的……那还只是开始。他们变身后不断攻击活人，散播瘟疫，你们也注意到镇上十室九空的现象了吧？我们不得不杀掉那些被感染的居民。”  
　　“那动物呢？”Misha问，“这里没有动物也是因为瘟疫？”  
　　“没错。动物会感染但不会发病，结果它们就带着瘟疫到处传播。所以我们杀了所有的牲口，也不允许动物进镇。”  
　　“Bill2号！”Jared噌地跳起来，“我要去看看他！”  
　　“别去。”Sam阻止道，“你看不来的。外面的守卫知道被感染的征兆，要是情况不对他们会处理好。”  
　　闻言Jared只好勉强坐下，他不希望Bill2号遭遇不幸，也再不想被当成骡子使了。  
　　“那些恶魔是从哪里来的？”安静大半天的半精灵突然开口。  
　　“不知道。”Sam干脆的回道，“只晓得北方农场受到的攻击最猛烈。我们没有人手追踪它们，而且大多数人都被吓坏了。”  
　　“它们是这个位面的吗？”Jensen又问道，见Sam迷惑不解，他试着解释，“它们不是从那种凭空出现的大门里钻出来的对吧？它们都是属于这个世界的？”  
　　Sam冲他点头肯定。  
　　“我们明天开工。”Jeff站起来宣布，“这儿还有地方可以让我们休息么？”  
　　Sam耸耸肩。“旅店在一次袭击中被烧了，不过这儿有很多空掉的房子。”  
　　“没有教堂？”Misha皱眉。  
　　“没了。牧师在帮助第一批病人时被感染了。我们烧掉了所有他们接触过的地方，也包括教堂。”她疲惫的叹息，“要不是能管事的人都死了，也轮不到我站出来说话。这儿不可能撑过下一次攻击了——”  
　　“我们会竭尽所能的。”Jeff粗声打断她。  
　　“可我们付不起报酬。我们已经一无所有了。”  
　　“而我们不是为了钱来的。”牧师正色道。  
　　Jeff一手压住试图抗议的半身人，宽慰Sam：“我们不光只为了钱做事，而且Sera女士会支付赏金的。”  
　　“真叫人松了口气。”Sam起身，“来吧，我带你们去能睡觉的地方。”  
　　Jared在门外值当晚的第三班岗。日光刚照亮地平线时，突然从小镇入口的地方传来一遍又一遍嘹亮的号角声。Jared连忙推门示警，却发现小队的其他人已经被吵醒了。  
　　“怎么了？”Jeff困倦的问。  
　　“还不知道。”有一小队士兵从屋前跑过，Jared连忙跟上去：“出什么事了？”  
　　“附近有个农场被攻击了。”  
　　小镇入口的栅栏附近已经聚集了一些人，Jared到达时Sam刚好从另一边赶来，她还穿着那件护甲，看起来彻夜未眠，野蛮人对此毫不意外。  
　　“太好了你也在。”看到Jared，Sam冲口而出，“你们其他人呢？”  
　　“他们就快到了。”没一会他的队友们就全副武装赶到了现场，由于突然被吵醒，每个人脸上或多或少带着几分倦容，Jensen显得尤其不快，半垂着脸站在一边时不时点几下脑袋。  
　　“很好，所有人都到齐了。事情是这样的——今天早上，巡逻的人发现布鲁尔农场在晚上被恶魔袭击了，他们可能得做上好几天噩梦，不过幸运的是——这次没有‘幸存者’。我想，接下来就得看你们的了。”Sam扣紧腰带又调整了一下剑柄的位置，“准备出发吧。”  
　　启程前Jared奔到栓马柱解开Bill2号，那些随行的士兵四散退开，如临大敌般瞪着他俩，不过野蛮人一点都不在乎，在这个人们为了保命屠宰牲口的地方，他再也不要离开他的小Bill半步了。  
　　不久太阳爬上半空，晴朗宁静的清晨让人完全无法联想到前一夜发生的惨事。或许是没有睡饱，也或许是恶魔那档子事让半精灵不安，Jensen的脸色看起来比平日更显苍白。Jared试着用聊天来分散他的注意力，一番努力下来效果相当不错，Jensen仿佛打开了话匣子般絮絮叨叨说个不停，深处浅出的给野蛮人阐述了成为一名巫师对自己的意义，Jared眨巴着眼有听没懂，但他依然记下了Jensen所说的每一句话。能够让半精灵重新振作起来变得生气勃勃，让他有种难以言说的满足感。作为夹在人类与精灵两大种族间的混血，半精灵几乎只跟同类交往，Jared见过的更寥寥无几，但他敢断定Jensen的容貌即使在精灵中也是最出色的。巴掌大的脸，标志性的翠绿色大眼生动而且充满感情，更别提他的尖耳了，在Jared看来，Jensen即英俊又精致的不可思议，带着异域的味道，几乎像是另一个世界的生物。野蛮人彻底被迷住了，几次情不自禁想要触摸那耳尖，用手指摩挲描绘他的面容。  
　　遇袭的农场周围寂寥无声气氛毛骨悚然，从稍远一些的地方眺望，似乎一切正常，可越是靠近凌乱的痕迹便越现频繁。农场一边的屋舍外到处鲜血淋漓，死亡的味道弥漫在空气中不愿散去。  
　　“我打头阵。”但Sam只进去了几秒就煞白着脸又冲了出来。  
　　“你没事吧？”  
　　她点点头又摇摇头，抿着嘴拐到墙角后，发出所有人都能听到的干呕声。等她重新出现时，立刻有士兵递上水袋，Sam接过去漱了一口，问Jeff：“你们打算进去吗？”  
　　“不会有什么线索。”Jeff回答，“但我们还是要查看下。”他转身面向自己的队员，“还有谁自愿的？”  
　　“我。”Jared跨上一步，在他身边Jim默默点头，Jeff给了他俩一个感激的眼神，领头走了进去。  
　　屋子里死一般寂静，Jared见过无数死亡的场面，他早就听惯了虫子啃噬肉体时发出的嗡嗡噪音，但在这里什么声音都没有……墙壁被染成了暗红色，陈旧的木地板被血液浸泡得几乎成了一滩烂泥，几具无头的尸体扭曲着被钉在墙上，仿佛是恶魔为了证明到此一游留下的纪念品。在伙房里有一口大锅，Jared一步一步挪过去，和Jeff交换了一个眼神，最后游侠深吸口气，带着壮士断腕的表情揭开锅盖。  
　　  
　　“你还好吧？”Jensen关切的问道。Jared摇摇头又灌了口啤酒，无比渴望自己从没看清那口锅里的东西。从今晚起，旅店的男孩再也不会出现在他的梦境中了，取而代之的将是两大一小三个被煮熟煮烂的人头……  
　　Jensen坐到他身边，有一搭没一搭的轻拍他的后背。“看那儿，他们开始焚烧农场。”Jared掉头张望，第一道火舌已经卷上了远处的围墙。 “很好。”野蛮人抹把脸站起来冷声说，心中的怒火迫切需要切开那些恶魔的脑袋来宣泄。  
　　“这就是它们对其他农场做的。”他们俩回到小队中时，Sam正在和Jeff等人说话，“所以我们会那么害怕。”  
　　“这很好理解。”Jeff说，“不过这户人家应该有幸存者。”  
　　“有人活着？”  
　　Jeff点头：“农舍里只有三具尸体，但是你的士兵告诉我那是个四口之家，一队夫妇两个女儿，10岁的Emma和17岁的Lucy。”   
　　“没有Lucy？”Sam脸上放出光来，“她可能还活着！”  
　　“如果它们抓走了她，那么或许是的。”Jeff示意Sam跟着他绕到农舍后方，Jared和Jensen好奇的跟上去。“看这儿。”游侠指着一处地面，“它们离开时留下了痕迹，我可以追踪。”  
　　“那就追下去。”Sam沉声道，“找到它们杀光它们，只要你们办得到，我愿意付任何代价。”  
　　“我们会的。”Jeff保证道。他沿着线索来回走了几圈，几分钟后就判断出它们撤离的方向。“向着镇子”他告诉Sam，“它们一定是沿着大路然后再拐向其他地方的。”  
　　“准备出发！”Sam冲坐在一边休憩的士兵喊道。“我们一起走，到恶魔离开大路的地方再分手。”她对Jeff说，“我真希望能跟你们一起去，可是镇上还需要人主持大局。”  
　　  
　　沿路约莫走了半小时，突然一声惊叫“小心！”所有人急速向四面跃开躲闪，一根长矛带着破空声斜插进中间空出来的路面上，仅仅半步之遥的地方一名满面惊恐的士兵瘫坐在地。  
　　“别碰武器！”  
　　Jared不明白为什么Sam要阻止他，但直觉告诉他不该无视这个警告。“这是从哪儿来的？”  
　　之前示警的那人示意他注意稍远处的山丘，Jared迎着阳光眯眼望去，一些黑色的小点飞快的在山脚下移动。  
　　“它们一般怎么采取攻击？”Jeff解下背后的长弓，问道。Jensen上前一步站定在Jared背后，一只手搭着他的肩膀低声吟唱咒语，瞬间一股强大的力量充盈野蛮人的身体。Jeff手持矮人战斧在他们身边屏息凝神，斧刃在日光下反射着霜一般的光泽。Jared曾一度对他的斧头感兴趣极了，可惜他也知道矮人非常忌讳其他种族使用他们的传统武器。  
　　“它们会先在远处投掷长矛，然后蜂拥而至。”Sam神色凝重。正如她所说的，一大波长矛冲他们飞过来。一名士兵直接被贯穿腰腹，另一人则伤了手臂。还不等他们喘息一口，那群怪物便猛冲过来。远远的Jared就能听到此起彼落的狗吠声，等到敌人越来越近，他终于明白了原因。  
　　“这什么——！”Jeff咽下后面的话，抽出羽箭连射三株，但同类的倒下丝毫无法阻止那些怪物的脚步。  
　　它们长着狗的脑袋，人类的身体。Jared终于明白为什么Sam说他们必须亲眼见到才会相信了。这些狗头怪物个个双目赤红疯狂，露着尖锐的利牙，口水不断从张开的嘴巴里滴落。农舍的惨状犹在眼前，Jared毫不犹豫激发起血腥狂怒迎面冲上去。  
　　他狂猛的力量几乎将最前面的狗头怪劈成两半，剑刃切开肉体的嘶嘶声带来异样的满足，暗红的血液从切口喷出来，染红了他的手臂，但野蛮人毫不在意，转身间又砍翻一头怪物。  
　　在Jared和Jim的武器和Jensen的魔法下，敌人的数量急剧减少，只坚持了几分钟就被消灭殆尽。  
　　“大家都没事吧？”等确认地上所有的狗头怪都死了后，Sam大声问道。  
　　“我。”开战前被长矛刺中手臂的士兵痛哼道，“Hicks死了。你们也最好离我远点。”  
　　一抹痛苦闪过Sam的脸孔，她点点头，咬牙看着那个士兵走到死去的同伴身边蹲下掏出匕首。  
　　“这是要干什么？”Misha意识到情况不对，急急询问。  
　　“那些家伙的武器——”Sam解释道，“只要被刺中就会感染瘟疫，然后变成跟它们一样的东西。”  
　　“让我想想办法。”  
　　Sam摇头。“我们以前的牧师什么办法都试过了。”  
　　“就算如此，我也要试试。”Misha坚定的走到那名士兵身边跪下，检查他的伤口。  
　　“让他去吧。”Jeff告诉还试图劝说的Sam，“那是他的天职。如果不尽力而为，他永远不会原谅自己的。”  
　　Sam不再言语，目不转睛的盯着牧师的动作。  
　　Misha抬起另一只手，掌心向下虚按伤口默念咒文，一团柔和的光芒渐渐明亮并沿着士兵的手臂扩大，当它终于将士兵圈圈裹住时，Misha松了口气撤回手掌。  
　　“这算成功了吗？”  
　　“当然，我用了净化术。”Misha奇道，“难道你们的牧师没试过？”  
　　“他不会。”死里逃生的士兵告诉他，“他不是很有经验——好像是因为犯了什么错才被发配到这儿的，他唯一能用的就是治疗术。”Misha又对着已经从墨绿转为粉红色的伤口施放了一个次级治疗术。“我还以为死定了。”士兵心有戚戚，“谢谢你。”  
　　“还有其他人受伤吗？”Sam环顾四周，眼光落在Jared的手臂上。“那是你的血？”  
　　Jared摇头。  
　　“快擦掉！它们的血能直接感染你！”  
　　寒气窜上Jared的背脊，他手忙脚乱的从上衣扯下布料，用水壶里的水打湿，把手臂上的血迹擦得一干二净。Misha皱眉看了他半响，这才宣布Jared应该没事。  
　　“应该？”Jared拔高嗓子。  
　　“明天早上，如果你觉得不对劲就告诉我。我会有办法的，不用着急。”  
　　Jared耷拉下肩膀试着告诉自己别太担心，努力不去想自己可能已经被瘟疫感染马上要变成狗头野蛮人了。Jensen走到他身边，并肩一起看着士兵们把怪物的尸体和武器堆到一起焚化。  
　　“你不会有事的。”半精灵静静的宽慰他，“你比这里所有人加起来都强壮。”他鼓励的拍拍野蛮人，不等对方回答便走开了。Jared摸着被他触摸过的地方，咧嘴笑了。  
　　  
　　Jeff同样在怪物出现的山丘找到了线索，他笃定的说：“除了攻击我们的那群以外，还有一队往前面的方向去了，就在半天前。”  
　　“你能找到它们吗？”看到Jeff点头，Sam又问，“那就追下去，不过你们带的补给够吗？”  
　　Jeff以眼神询问Aldis，半身人做了个没问题的手势。“昨晚我想办法弄到了一些补给。”  
　　排除后顾之忧，冒险队当即与Sam等人告别，在Jeff的指引下追踪狗头怪留下的线索出发了。  
　　“你有概念这是在往哪儿去吗？”几小时后，他们停下歇息，Misha拿着地图翻来覆去琢磨了会，终于忍不住发问。  
　　“大概是……北面？”Jeff猜测，“我不知道，我只是在跟踪它们留下的痕迹。”  
　　“嗯——”Misha陷入沉思，Jensen走到他身边一起查看小队唯一一张地图，它已经非常旧了，不过绘制的相当精细，有不少地方标注着Misha都认不出的古怪文字，Jared压根不知道牧师是从哪里搞来的，那时候他还不在队里呢。  
　　Jensen指着地图的某处问Misha：“这是什么地方？看起来就在我们前头不远。”  
　　“不清楚。或许是个村庄，也或许是片遗迹？反正到了就知道了。”  
　　“遗迹？”Aldis来劲了，“你是说那种堆满金银财宝等人去捡的遗迹？”  
　　Jeff无奈的叹气：“怎么可能。你真觉得离开城镇不到一天路程的地方会有宝藏？”  
　　“我想也不会。”Aldis一下焉了，Jared压下捧腹的欲望向Jensen看去，半精灵仿佛感应到似的也回头对他一笑。  
　　“嘿，你不觉得这是矮人的文字吗？”Jensen指着那些古怪的文字对Misha说。  
　　“矮人的？”Misha皱眉，“你确定吗？我见过矮人的文字，跟这个可不太一样。”  
　　这下连原本兴趣缺缺的Jim都凑了过去，他只看了几眼便确认道：“精灵说的没错。”  
　　Jensen的眼睛闪闪发亮，连忙从背囊中翻出羊皮卷轴和羽毛笔，边与Misha、Jim探讨文字的意义边记录，他们时不时争辩几句，或皱眉或摇，偶然也一齐点头微笑，片刻后Misha又招手让Jeff过去。Jared满脸茫然，他们所谈论的失落的语言、文字和其他东西，都属于他闻所未闻也从不曾关心过的范畴，不过看到Aldis一样丈二和尚摸不着头脑，野蛮人总算感到那么一丁点儿安慰。  
　　“我说，现在算是什么情况？”盗贼无精打采的蹲在地上把玩匕首。  
　　“还不确定，不过——”Jensen抬起头，脸颊因为兴奋微微泛红：“我们或许找到了一处矮人遗迹。”  
　　“矮人遗迹……矮人遗迹？！”Aldis噌一下跳起来把匕首塞回腰间，“我们还在这儿等什么？出发出发出发！”  
　　Jared哈哈大笑。  
　　“矮人的东西不是给你拿去卖钱的。”Jim沉声警告，可惜Aldis压根就没把他的话听进耳里。  
　　Jensen忍不住翻个白眼。“或许，我说的是或许，Aldis。这些文字非常古老，我们也有可能搞错了它的意思。话说回来——你们是怎么得到这张地图的？”  
　　“我找到的。”Aldis的得意劲直接让Jared在心里把这句话翻译成了：我偷来的。“从个制图师那儿，他说这张地图制作的非常好，唯一的瑕疵是上面有些古怪的文字。”  
　　“后来我们也没再买过其他地图。”Misha补充道。  
　　“我的天啊！真不敢相信，我们居然没发现这是一张藏宝图！”盗贼脸上的傻笑让野蛮人有种他们正站在金山上的错觉。  
　　半精灵似乎还想纠正他，不过最终只是无奈的笑笑，明智的闭上了嘴。  
　　“安静点！”Jeff不耐烦的吼道，“不管有没有矮人遗迹，狗头怪可不会自己放了那可怜的姑娘。不过那些怪物的脚印指出的方向，目前看来正好通往那个遗迹。”  
　　太阳逐渐落下地平线时，冒险队到达了Misha和Jensen最初讨论过的地方，那是一个被废弃的小村落。Jeff突然弯下腰翻开地上的树叶查看泥土，Jared好奇的在后面探头探脑，虽然他不知道游侠在找什么，不过Jeff几乎从不让他们失望。  
　　“提高警惕。”他果然有新发现。“相当大的脚印，村子里可能有其他怪物。”  
　　Jared和Jim同时拔出武器，护着其他人一起登上附近的山丘。放眼望去整个村落尽收眼底，那些破烂的农舍显然已经被遗弃数年了。  
　　“看。”Jared顺着Aldis指的方向远眺，隐约看到有什么东西躲在一幢民房后边，虽然看不清那是什么，但连屋舍都无法完全遮掩的体型已经告诉了所有人答案。  
　　“那是……”  
　　“巨人。”Jim接下Jeff的话头。  
　　“我恨巨人！”Aldis跳脚。  
　　“谁不是呢？”Jensen逗趣的说。  
　　“你才不用烦恼！”Aldis嚷道，“你又不是身高三尺的那个。”  
　　“我们的计划是？”Jared问。  
　　Jim清了清喉咙，分析道：“情况对我们有利——巨人的主要攻击手段是投掷石块，所以它们喜欢居住在高地上。而在这儿，石块的威力会大大降低。”  
　　Jared竖着一只耳朵听他安排战略，另一半心思则被站在身边的Jensen分了去。半精灵的手再次搭上他的肩膀，并不陌生的咒文在耳边吟诵，野蛮人眯眼咧嘴，感受那股熟悉的力量通过他们接触的位置再次涌向全身。Jensen又用同样的咒文给Jim强化了力量，并为整个小队释放加速术，Misha的加持法术则让每一个人都变得神清气爽。  
　　“记住我们的计划。”进攻前，Jim特别向Jared嘱咐。  
　　“我明白。”野蛮人点头应允。  
　　  
　　Jared从来都记不清战斗的细节，这也是血性狂暴的一大缺点：一旦开启，他唯一有印象的就只剩刀光剑影和敌人的嚎叫。Jim的战斗计划中从来只安排野蛮人冲进战场对主要目标发起猛攻，Jared对此可是非常乐意的。不过他们刚开始磨合时简直就是场灾难——Jim才刚刚入队那会儿完全对野蛮人在战斗中的状态一无所知，结果那一阵子的战斗往往充斥着他的高声怒骂，因为Jared总无视计划，一开打就亢奋的难以自制只知道乱砍乱杀。  
　　解决12英尺高的巨人着实费了他们一番功夫，要不是Jensen的加速术，光那些扔来的石块屋瓦就够他们受的了。幸好巨人虽然力量强大但敏捷极差，近身战斗后，它笨拙的动作根本无法避开Jared和Jim的砍杀。  
　　“太爽了。”尘埃落定，Jared抱着骨折的右手一屁股坐在地上喘气。  
　　“你的喜好真奇怪。”Jensen坐到他身边不怎么认真的评价。Jared侧头看去，或许是站在队伍后方施法的关系，半精灵几乎没有出汗，还是那副清清爽爽的样子。经此一战，他已经决定成为巫师那些神奇法术的忠实粉丝了，当Jim在战斗中不留神被巨人打飞后，幸亏Jensen的削弱法术及时生效，否则战斗还不知要拖到什么时候呢。  
　　“就是很爽！”Jared大吼一声高举双臂向Jensen证明，下一秒他“哎哟！”痛叫抱住骨折的地方。半精灵扑哧一笑，野蛮人可怜兮兮的看着他，夸张的撅起嘴抗议。  
　　“只是开个玩笑嘛。”Jensen收敛笑容不无担忧的看着他弯曲的手臂，“你的手不会有事吧？”  
　　“没问题。”Jared扭动手臂，结果又是一番龇牙咧嘴，“虽然现在痛得要死，不过我会好的。”  
　　“我说，Jim的脑门一定是实心的。”为了分撒他的注意力，Jensen岔开了话题。  
　　Jared顺着他的目光看去，不远处Misha正在为Jim检查，后脑勺着地的矮人看起来毫无压力。  
　　“我好像从没见他脱下过头盔？真有这个必要嘛？”  
　　“他的脑袋上除了胡子就是骨头。”Jared和Jensen交换个眼神，一齐不厚道的嘿嘿暗笑。  
　　没一会Misha就搞定了Jim过来为Jared治疗，他三两下拉直野蛮人的手臂，后者嘶嘶吸气，牧师毫不犹豫的动作简直让他以为自己成了块无知无觉的木板什么的。  
　　“你怎么样？”最后Misha询问Jensen。  
　　“我很好。不过我们得在这里扎营休息一晚，今天不能再赶路了。”  
　　“我们去支帐篷。”Jared兴奋的说，Jensen点点头，站起来和他一起往Bill2号藏身的地方走去。途径巨人尸体时，Jensen扬声问：“Aldis，有收获吗？”  
　　半身人哭丧着脸：“什么值钱的都没有，尽是石头泥灰，我还摸到了只死耗子！”Jensen被他夸张的表情音调逗得前俯后仰。Aldis用力瞪他：“死耗子耶！已经烂透了！！！”  
　　“所以说搜索巨人尸体是个馊主意。”Jared一脸认真的告诉Jensen。  
　　当天晚上Aldis值第一班岗，暂时把帐篷留给了Jared和Jensen，半精灵突然开口时前者几乎已经快睡着了。  
　　“你从来没被吓倒过吗？”Jensen的低语几不可闻，但Jared灵敏的听力让他捕捉到来自背后的声音。  
　　他翻了个身，面对半精灵，有些奇怪的问：“吓倒？被怪物吗？从没有过。”  
　　Jensen卷着毯子挪向他。“不是怪物，是它们所代表的邪恶。我们遇到的那些怪物……它们还只是些小喽啰，可是那些残忍的手段让我几乎无法接受。”  
　　“你是不是从没离开过里弗顿？”Jared突然问。  
　　“没那个必要。”Jensen苦笑道，“我生在那儿。我父亲……是柯瑞隆•拉瑞辛(1)的祭祀。他和我母亲——”他顿了顿，“他没有在镇上停留停太久，我母亲总说那是因为他无法承受心爱的人一天天老去，自己却毫无变化。他甚至不知道我的存在吧。”  
　　Jared惊讶的问：“你没见过他？”  
　　“没有。我母亲有一小幅他的画像。我看起来和他不太像，除了……耳朵和眼睛。”他比了比自己，“有时候我真希望能摆脱这些精灵的特征。自出生的那一天起，它们就在不断提醒着我——我既不是人类，也不是精灵。”  
　　“可是半精灵的数量也不少啊。”他话语中的落寂让Jared皱眉。  
　　“是的。但我们永远无法融入那两个世界。我不能和精灵一起生活，因为我的生命太短暂了。但对于人类而言，我又活得太久了……该死的，我们看起来差不多，但我已经九十多岁了。Jared，我和人类朋友的友谊总是无法长久……久而久之我便不再和任何人往来了。”  
　　“那……”Jared犹豫的问，“半精灵能活多久？”  
　　Jensen一瞬不瞬的注视着他的眼睛。“我能活到两百岁。”  
　　“哇。”Jared轻叫一声，避开他的目光。半精灵绿色的眼瞳仿佛两泓深潭，盛满他无法理解的东西。“那——等我变成糟老头，你还只是中年呢。”  
　　“糟透了不是吗？”  
　　“是挺糟糕的。”Jared呆呆望着帐篷顶，Jim震天的呼噜声从隔壁传来，他凝神听了一会，试图缓解突然涌上胸口却无法解释的情绪。他喜欢 Jensen，他不希望Jensen因为那过于漫长的生命疏远自己，偏偏他只是个人类，人类的寿命比精灵、矮人甚至半身人都短——这一刻Jared比过去任何时候都期望能长命百岁。  
　　当他再度意识朦胧时，Jensen的手掌似乎在无意间靠上他的，半精灵没有再移动，Jared闭着眼弯起嘴角，陷入甜美的梦乡。  
　　  
　　第二天阳光灿烂，一大早冒险队就匆匆填饱肚子在Jeff的指引下继续赶路。“我们现在的方向和遗迹所在地是一致的。”Misha指着地图说，“可能怪物就盘踞在那里。从距离上看，中午可以到。”  
　　“就是那个矮人遗迹对吧？”Aldis兴奋的问，Jim怒瞪他一眼，不过半身人照例又无视了。  
　　地势很快转向丘陵，Jared不喜欢这样的地形，起伏的山丘提供了太多藏身之所，增加了太多不安定因素。不过他很快便被身边的半精灵分了心，Jensen原本苍白的皮肤在连日曝晒下变成了健康柔和的浅色，他的脸上出现了一些新雀斑，手臂上的毛发也因为充分沐浴阳光的关系，成了漂亮的金色。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　Jared回过神，飞快的移开视线。“没什么。”  
　　太阳向西时，他们终于到了遗迹附近的山头向下俯瞰，在废墟中一座破旧的高塔格外惹人注目，不时有怪物进出。“你确定这就是地图上标出的那个遗迹？”Jeff问道。  
　　Misha点点头。“绝对没错。”  
　　“哈，一石二鸟。”  
　　Aldis起劲的跑去侦查，其他人则留在山头，远远看去遗迹中除了狗头怪外还有马头怪、牛头怪，甚至是羊头怪。有一群山羊被拴在外围，由两个狗头怪把手，其他怪物或不断进出高塔或到处乱窜并没有特别严密的防守，等半身人回来时，Jared已经数出了七只长相不同的狗头怪物。  
　　“遗迹后方建筑比较多，我们可以从那儿潜行进去，不过——”Aldis伤脑筋的打量Jared和Jim，“你们俩能潜行不？”  
　　矮人不服气的竖起两道粗眉，摆了个缩头弯腰的姿势，他的护甲因为动作发出丁零当啷声，Aldis夸张的叹气。Jared不会好到哪去，他或许比Jim敏捷一些，但护甲和武器同样是大问题。  
　　“好好好。”Jeff咕哝，“真太好了。”  
　　“Jeff。”Misha横他一眼，“你当我不会用沉默术？”  
　　游侠赶忙补救：“是是是，我很清楚你的能耐。”Jared捂住嘴，Jensen在他身边偷笑不已，微微颤动的身体时不时轻触野蛮人的手臂。  
　　Aldis耸耸肩，续道：“他们的防守不怎么样，但是塔里或许有更多怪物，而且那些散布在遗迹中的牛头怪是个不小的威胁，我们得非常谨慎。”  
　　“有什么计划吗？”Jeff询问矮人。  
　　“等晚上再溜进去。既然它们现在那么活跃，那就不是夜行生物。Misha可以给我们用沉默术，不过还是得尽可能小心行事。”  
　　Jared不太擅长偷偷摸摸的活儿，不过少数服从多数嘛，他也没有异议。在等待天黑的余暇，Jared趁机整个四仰八叉躺在草地上打起盹来，即将到来的战斗丝毫无法让他担心，野蛮人很快就在午后温暖的阳光下睡着了。  
　　不知过了多久Jared慢慢苏醒，Jensen坐在一边整蹙眉望着他，野蛮人一个翻身坐起摸把汗，问道：“出事了？”  
　　“你在打呼噜。”Jensen淡淡的说，可是连日的相处已经足以让Jared从那双绿色的眼睛里分辨出快乐的闪光。  
　　“我确实会打鼾。”他又松懈下来，打个哈欠，问，“我睡多久了？”  
　　“没多久，离出发时间还有一会。”  
　　“太好了。”Jared欢呼一声，从包里翻出磨石开始打磨佩剑，Jensen安静的坐在旁边看着，没多久野蛮人就别扭起来。“嘿，你还好吧？”  
　　半精灵点点头，唇角微微上翘，视线依然停在Jared的手臂上。野蛮人罕见的觉得有些窘迫，Jensen嘴角的弧度又扩大了几分，Jared情不自禁的跟着傻笑起来，半精灵的目光慢悠悠的在他全身游走，燃起Jared自己也说不清道不明的热意。  
　　现在轮到Jensen问了：“你还好吧？”这一次，他的眼睛里带着Jared难以读懂的光芒。  
　　“我不知道。”野蛮人不自在的挪动肩膀，“肩膀的肌肉有点硬，你帮我摸摸？”  
　　“Jared。”Jensen揶揄道，“你可真娇贵。”  
　　野蛮人不解的绞起眉头。“怎么说？之前那次你真的让我很舒服，我想——”  
　　话音未落，Jensen已经坐到了他背后。Jared放下磨石和武器，当Jensen仿佛带着魔法的手指落在肩膀上时，他才意识到经过一天的奔波后，那里的肌肉有多么酸痛。Jensen仿佛对他的痛处了若指掌，不断的按压揉搓紧绷的部位，野蛮人微微向前垂着头，呼吸因为疼痛而粗重，时不时轻叫两声。很快，他肩胛处纠结的肌肉就在Jensen手下舒展开，Jared长吁一声，发出舒服的咕噜声。  
　　“感觉怎么样？”Jensen在他耳边问道。  
　　Jared胡乱的点头：“好极了。”  
　　Jensen不再言语，手掌按摩的动作渐渐上移，直到轻轻托住Jared的脑袋，手指在野蛮人意外柔软的发丝间流连。Jared再次感到睡意上涌，下意识向后靠去，半精灵没有避开。  
　　他再次醒来时，天色已经全黑了，Jensen的体温让Jared注意到他俩紧紧贴靠在一起，Jensen的手环着他的腰，脸孔埋在他的脖颈处，鼻息轻轻柔柔的一下下喷在他的脖子上。有些痒，但那感觉棒透了。

(1) 柯瑞隆•拉瑞辛：精灵的守护神


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

　　“我说——”前往遗迹的路上，Misha突然从Jared身边冒出来，拖长了语调神秘兮兮的瞄他。  
　　“说？”Jared不解的重复道。  
　　“我似乎有看到你和Jensen依偎着躺在一起？”牧师用手肘顶了顶野蛮人，继续挤眉弄眼。  
　　Jared皱皱鼻子。“所以？他给我揉了会脖子，然后我就睡着了。”  
　　“哦——哦！是啊，就是‘揉揉脖子’嘛，嘛？”  
　　Jared瞥了眼走在前方的Jensen，压低音量：“我觉得他喜欢我。”  
　　“真的？哇哦，这可是个大发现！等等——你是说真的？”Misha睁大眼，“我恐怕你是这里最后一个发现这点的人了——当然，得先排除Jim。”  
　　“嘘！噤声！”Jeff不耐烦的回头低声呵斥。  
　　Jared连忙合上嘴。  
　　Aldis带着他们绕到后方。隔着环绕遗迹的小溪，他们最后一次检查装备。你完全能想象全盛时代这个地方的建筑曾经多么宏伟气派。但现在它们静静的被掩在杂草丛中，只剩下历尽风霜斑驳凹凸的石块和裸露在外的砂浆，偷过石块之间的缝隙，隐约可以看到一些建筑内透出摇曳的火光。遗迹外卧着一圈同样残破的矮墙。不过Jared更在意溪上那条充做桥梁的木板，它看起来太轻薄了，实在不像是能撑起野蛮人体重的样子。  
　　“开始吧，Misha。”Jeff低声嘱咐。  
　　Misha点点头，提醒所有人：“记住，一旦法术生效，不仅仅是敌人无法听到我们的声音，我们也听不到自己人的，记得用手势交流。”  
　　“那我还能施法吗？”Jensen问道。  
　　“不需要吟唱的可以。”Misha说，“不过‘沉默术’的有效时间很短，顶多够我们进到围墙里。”他冲Jared眨眨眼，笑着补充道：“——不被某些人的‘动静’连累。”  
　　Jim“哼”了一声，不服气的在后面咕哝：“护甲碰撞的声音我们又没法控制。”  
　　“沉默术”生效后的情况古怪极了。Jared张大嘴试图说话，他能感觉到喉头的震动，可却什么声音都发不出来。Jeff对他们做着手势，在一片寂静中带头走上摇晃的木板。  
　　很快Jared就开始感激Misha的“沉默术”了，当他最后一个犹犹豫豫的踩上小木板时，那可怜的家伙从他落脚的地方直接断成了两截。Jared发出无声的惊叫，大手在空气中胡乱抓了两把，毫无悬念的摔进清浅的溪水中。他呆了两秒，边叹气边拖着湿漉漉的身体爬上对岸。Jeff他们显然都乐疯了，一个个肆无忌惮的“放声大笑”，Jensen同情的望着他，眼睛亮得可媲美天上的星子，可惜微微鼓起的双颊和咬红的下唇出卖了他。野蛮人憋着嘴看，下一秒忽然靠过去大力抖动全身让水滴飞溅。没良心的家伙们“惊叫”连连，“嘻嘻哈哈”的翻过矮墙。  
　　他们幸运的没有遇上敌人，赶在“沉默术”消失前到达了一幢还算完整的建筑旁。Aldis把耳朵贴在门板上倾听里面的动静，还没等他示警，门啪的一声开了，一队牛头怪堵在门内狞笑，它们披着破破烂烂的毛皮手执巨斧，每一个都比野蛮人更粗壮魁梧。Jared深吸口气，从背后拔出巨剑。  
　　这些怪物相较狗头同类更凶残野蛮，Jared奋力连续猛砍数下才放倒其中一只。Jim抢上来填补他身侧的空挡，Aldis用上了盗贼的“疾跑”，在刀光剑影中上蹿下跳，几乎连身形都无法看清。Jared看不到Jeff、Misha和Jensen，但箭矢的破空声和魔法吟诵声让他能安下心来对付眼前的敌人。  
　　“混账东西！”Jim边挥舞斧头边怒吼道。Jared完全同意，这些怪物比他想象的更难对付。  
　　突然有人冷静的在他背后说：“让开。”  
　　熟悉的声音让野蛮人不及细想便纵身往旁边跃去，一团巨大炙热的火球瞬间通过他之前站的位置在怪物堆中爆裂。惨呼、呻吟与毛发糊掉的焦味混合在一起，当炫目的光芒淡去，Jared睁开眼看着满地狼籍，意识到战斗已经结束了。Jim在另一边气急败坏的扑打胡子上的小火苗，Jared刚想咧开嘴，Aldis 扬着不怀好意的笑容走过来：“眉毛不错哈。”  
　　野蛮人茫然的顺着他的目光抬手，这才发现自家的眉毛也焦了一撮。他哀号一声，苦哈哈的掉头面对Jensen，“谢•谢•哈！”半精灵两眼弯弯，一派无辜纯良。“不客气。”  
　　“大家都没受伤吧？”  
　　听到Misha的问话，Jared连忙快速检查一遍全身上下，确保没有被自己忽略的伤口。这次他和Jim的运气都不错，除了一些淤青连道口子都没有，Misha三两下就治好了他们。  
　　建筑内部阴冷潮湿，地面上爬着一层地衣，弥漫着令人作呕的恶臭，通过摇曳昏暗的火光，隐约可以看到一堆堆腐败的排泄物以及被撕碎的小动物尸体。  
　　“太可恶了。”Jensen低语。  
　　Jared还来不及开口附和几句，Jeff已经回头警告道：“噤声！”  
　　小心起见，他们每前进大约十码，就停下脚步由Aldis倾听周遭的动静。前进、停下、前进、停下，几次过后，Jared忍不住想或许那队牛头人就是这栋建筑里唯一的敌人。就在这时，Aldis比了个手势指向一扇紧闭的房门。Jared握紧巨剑走到门边，当半身人点头示意时，他一脚踹开门板当先冲了进去。  
　　屋子里并没有长着动物脑袋的怪物，取而代之的是数只大到离谱的巨型蜘蛛。  
　　“好极了。”Jared敏捷的闪身避过迎面喷来的蛛丝，隐约听到Jensen吟诵咒语的声音。屋子里一共有三只蜘蛛，每只都比Jared大数倍，弯曲着毛茸茸的腿盘踞在蛛网上。它们的眼睛透着邪恶凶残的红光，不断发出让人头皮发麻的嘶嘶声。Jared深吸一口气，激起血性狂暴，发出震天的吼声向敌人砍去。在一片血红中，他隐约能感到Jim就在不远处作战，偶尔有几道闪光划过并伴随着蜘蛛吃痛的尖啸，那自然是半精灵的手笔。  
　　肮脏、凹凸不平的地面增加了战斗的难度，激战正酣时,Jared不知踩到了什么东西脚下一滑，虽然立刻调整好重心，但电光火石间，敌人已经瞅准空当突破了他的防守。瞬时，剧痛几乎将Jared吞没，他咬紧牙根强行死撑，挥着巨剑疯了般一顿乱砍。没料到他还有余力反抗，蜘蛛避闪不及被砍中头部要害哀叫着倒下。野蛮人大口大口喘着粗气，来不及检查伤口便向另外两只蜘蛛攻去，但才刚一迈步，他忽然身形一晃眼前满目金星，力量仿佛在瞬间被抽空了般，连狂暴状态都无法持续了。  
　　“该死。”他甩甩头试图击中精力，手臂重的几乎无法握牢佩剑。  
　　“快让开！”有人在他背后大喊。Jared拖动脚步向一边的空地滚去。Jensen飞快的念了几句咒语，虚张的手指间喷射出白色的冰雾，成圆锥形向前飞扑包裹住那两只蜘蛛，没一会它们就被冻僵了。  
　　“哇。”Jared半躺在地上，有气无力的问：“这回又是什么法术？”  
　　“冰锥术。”Jensen扬扬眉颇有几分得意，但他很快就发现了野蛮人的异状，收敛起笑容。“你怎么了？”  
　　“他中毒了。”Misha插上前检查野蛮人的伤口。“毒素会耗尽他的体力，这种伤我没法当场治好。”他将手虚放在创口上吟诵，Jared能感到力量不再流失，但情况也没有好转。Misha眉头紧锁，沉吟片刻对Jeff说：“今晚恐怕不能再继续了，除非你想跟个连武器都提不动的野蛮人并肩作战。”  
　　“我没问题。”Jared抗议道，但他连坐都做不起来的现状让这番话毫无说服力。“可恶。”野蛮人哼哼唧唧了两声，终于认命的躺倒，“都是这身护甲太重了。”  
　　Jeff显然头痛的极了。“Jim，Aldis，四处检查一下。”在他的脚边不远处有半具狗头人尸体，游侠想了想，补充道，“或许这些怪物并不是一伙的，但愿其他怪物不敢贸然闯进来。”  
　　Jared不安分的在地上动来动去。他的背脊被个凸起的东西搁得生痛了，更糟糕的是Jared万分确定那绝对不仅仅只是一块石头。可另一方面除了原地扭来扭去，他实在没有多余的力气来改善这种情况了。  
　　“我帮你。”仿佛读懂了他的心思，Jensen跪到Jared身侧，动手为他卸下护甲。半精灵的手灵巧极了，就着Jared仰躺的姿势，没几分钟就将他从沉重的束缚中解救出来，这下Jared总算能顺畅的舒口气了。  
　　“谢啦。”  
　　Jensen微微一笑，又扶着他小心的站起来，慢慢挪到Misha和Jeff清理出来的角落。Jared几乎是直接扑倒在铺盖上的，陷入黑暗前还不忘关照：“到我守夜时叫醒我。”  
　　  
　　他是在Misha的祷告声中醒来的，手脚发软，但托某位神灵的洪福，力量终于开始回流了。  
　　“感觉怎么样？”  
　　Jared慢吞吞的站起身，挥舞几下佩剑，乐道：“没大问题了。”  
　　Misha松了口气。“很好。不过我消耗了太多法力，希望今天没人再受重伤。”  
　　Jared随意的点着头打量四周，不远处半精灵就和过去的每个早晨那样，坐在自己的铺盖上全神贯注的研读随身携带的法术书。Jared瘪嘴：“看来你们都无视了我睡着前说的话。”  
　　“那是当然。”Misha横他一眼，“我们可不会让个站都站不稳的家伙守夜。再说，你的身体需要睡眠来恢复。”  
　　野蛮人耸耸肩，不得不承认牧师是对的。经过一整夜的休息，现在除了略感乏力，他确实好多了。Jared穿戴上摆在一边的护甲，从包囊里翻出干粮。没一会Jeff和Aldis也侦查回来了。  
　　再次出发前游侠特意嘱咐Jim和Jared：“你们俩动作尽可能轻点，现在是白天，我们随时可能被发现。”  
　　“他好像觉得我穿这身护甲是故意为了烦他似的。”Jared忍不住小声跟Jensen抱怨，“不就是因为他是穿皮甲的，不会出声嘛……”  
　　“嘘——”半精灵比了个噤声的手势，眼里满是挪揄的笑意。Jared皱皱鼻子，用手肘在他身侧推挤以示抗议。半精灵不甘示弱的回戳，没想到指尖和坚硬的护甲顶个正着，忍不住哎哟一声轻叫。Jeff霍地转身狠狠盯着他俩一眼，那副快受不了的表情让Jared和Jensen互抓着彼此的肩膀无声的抽笑了好几分钟。  
　　正如Jeff所担忧的，白天他们被发现的几率提高了数倍，快抵达中心区域时，就已经遭遇了三队狗头怪。  
　　正午时分，冒险队选择了一堵石墙作为掩护解决午餐。Jared一屁股坐倒在地，取出食物往嘴里塞，从没觉得那么疲惫过。  
　　“你——”Jensen主动坐到他身边，没想到刚起了个头，就被嘴里塞满食物的野蛮人打断了。  
　　“吃饭时不讲话。”野蛮人含混的解释，抓起一大块奶酪塞进满满的嘴巴里，大约是哽到了，又急吼吼抓起水壶猛灌，Jensen看得目瞪口呆。他只吃了几小块面包便饱了，Jared对半精灵的好养活印象深刻，不过一想到Jensen不能像自己这样敞开肚子尽情享受食物，他又感到同情起来。  
　　“Aldis。”Jensen无聊的观察了一会石墙，忽然招呼半身人，“看看这里，似乎有古怪。”Jared好奇的抬头伸长脖子，只见盗贼和巫师小声商讨了片刻，前者一番敲敲打打，忽然变戏法似地从墙中抽出块砖石，又伸手在凹陷处摸了几下，随着石头移动的轰隆声，墙上居然凭空出现了一道石门。  
　　“哇哦！”Jared暂时忘了他的食物，奔过去冲入口张望，稀奇的嚷嚷，“你怎么知道这里有个门？”  
　　“因为我不像你只能看到脚尖前两英尺范围。”Jensen打趣道。  
　　“进去看看？”  
　　“不是现在。”Jeff当头送上一盆冷水，“我们还有任务呢。这些怪物是最近几个月才出现的。”他向Aldis确认了几句，续道，“可是这扇门有许多年没有被打开过了——两者之间应该没有联系。我们的首要任务是消灭怪物营救Lucy，或许等一切结束后再过来查看下面的情况更合理。”  
　　“好吧……”Jared知道那确实是最合理的安排，他只是有一点点失望，就一点点儿，真的。  
　　Jim默默端详了会石门上的雕刻，告诉他们：“这是矮人的工艺。”  
　　“里面一定是矮人的财宝！”Aldis第一个兴奋的喊起来。  
　　“财宝不会自己长脚溜走的。”Jeff不为所动，“Aldis，你能让石门重新关上吗？”  
　　闻言，盗贼胯下肩膀，无精打采的点点头。他在机关处捣鼓了片刻，石门果然缓缓合上了。Jared好奇的打量墙面，要不是亲眼所见，他压根不会注意到那些石门移动后留下的细微痕迹。  
　　“走吧。”Jeff催促道，“还有活要干呢。”  
　　  
　　废塔内部是传统的螺旋式布局，没多久Jared就有些分不清东南西北了，Jeff也没好到哪去，当再次路过地上那几只被解决的怪物尸体时，Jared终于忍不住哀叫。  
　　“Jeff！”  
　　“我知道了，知道了！”游侠闭上眼开始原地打转，过了一会他指着某个方向点点头，率先走去。  
　　那正是他们来时的方向。“你确定吗？”Jensen狐疑的问。  
　　两三个转弯后，Jared发现他们进入了一条之前没有到过的走廊，天晓得能造出这种鬼建筑的人到底长着颗怎么样的脑袋，也或许这塔压根就不是人造的？  
　　“不清楚。”他显然下意识的问了出来，游侠蹙眉回道，“恐怕的确不是人类造的。Jim，你想这会是矮人造的吗？”  
　　Jim摇晃脑袋否定：“只有一部分石雕是的——矮人对地面以上的建筑不会花费这么多心思。要我说，更像是精灵的手笔。”  
　　一行人齐刷刷看向Jensen，后者一耸肩：“别看着我，我从来没出过里弗顿镇。出再高的价也休想我说出精灵、矮人和人类建筑之间的不同。”  
　　“很可能是精灵。”Aldis说，“有些石雕的线条非常柔和优美，矮人没那闲情，人类的雕琢技术还达不到这种水平。”  
　　“嘿！”Misha不服气了，“恐怕许多地方的培罗神殿都能改变你的想法。”  
　　“我觉得那都是精灵造的。”Jensen悄声对Jared说，野蛮人回以赞同的眼神。牧师转过头狠狠瞪了他俩一眼。  
　　  
　　又解决了几批狗头怪马头怪后，他们终于找着了通往顶层的楼梯。Aldis潜行到楼梯口张望了一下，回来报告：“出口右侧有两只牛头怪。”  
　　“有没有办法引下来？”Jeff问，“在那么狭小的地方，它们的身高优势会很麻烦。”  
　　“我有办法。”Jensen低声吟唱片刻，凭空招来一团微光幻化成自己的模样大摇大摆上了楼。没一会怪物们就追着幻影冲下楼梯，埋伏在暗处的冒险队三两下解决了敌人。  
　　“你觉得上面有我们要找的人吗？”Jensen有些疲惫的问。  
　　“是的。”Jeff确定的说。  
　　果然，随着楼梯一格格升高，在动物的腥臊味以外，另一种味道越来越明显——人的气息。作为野蛮人，Jared甚至能辨别出其中的恐惧。  
　　顶楼的一边是楼梯口，另外半个圆弧的走廊上有三道门，正中那扇隐约传出铁器碰撞的声响。  
　　显然那些牛头人正在守护或者戒备着什么——无论如何他们都必须做好最坏的打算。  
　　“提高警惕。”Jeff面色凝重。  
　　第一扇门后只有破旧的被褥和衣物碎片，看起来是个用作休息的区域。他们停在第二扇门后，Aldis听了一会，示意里面有人。  
　　那儿确实有个人——但不是敌人——一个年轻女子全身赤裸蜷在脏兮兮的草堆上，手腕有镣铐连着墙。当门被踹开时，她拼命贴向墙面小声低泣。  
　　“Misha。”Jeff向牧师使个颜色，她显然被吓坏了，Misha不得不用了镇定术。过了片刻，她渐渐安静下来，最终崩溃般扑进牧师怀中嚎啕大哭，Misha默默解下长袍裹住她的身体。  
　　“看那儿。”Jared指向墙的另一边，一具女人的尸体赫然躺在另一堆干草上，四肢扭曲腹部被什么东西直接撕成两半露出里面的内脏。  
　　“到底是怎么回事？”Jeff粗声问道。  
　　女子趴在Misha耳边说了些什么，重又战抖起来。Misha回过头，脸色煞白。“去最后一个房间看看。”  
　　Jeff当即喊了Jim掉头出门。几分钟后他们回来了，游侠看起来又惊又怒，脸色清白。  
　　“怎么了？”Jared焦急的问。  
　　“她还好吗？”Jeff无心回答，一个劲追问Misha，“她有没有……它们有没有……”  
　　“没有。”Misha打断他的话，“它们还没来得及做什么。”  
　　“我们有活要干。”Jeff阻止牧师起身的动作。“我想你更愿意留在这儿。”Misha点点头，没有反驳。  
　　“无论隔壁的情况有多糟我都顶得住。”Jared大声说。  
　　“比你想的更糟。”游侠抹了把脸，“来吧。”  
　　刚走到门口，Jared就能听到里头传来的啜泣声，当Jeff打开门时，里面的景象让野蛮人的胃部剧烈翻搅起来。  
　　这个房间比之前两个更大，同样铺了脏兮兮的草堆，上面坐着十几个长着人类身体和动物脑袋的小孩，它们显然也被吓坏了，一个个惊恐万状的看着闯入者。  
　　“天啊……”Jensen抽气道，“这要怎么办？”  
　　“杀了它们。”Jim直白的挑明，“它们都是怪物。”  
　　“可是——”Jared不知该怎么说——它们毕竟只是孩子啊。  
　　“它们是怪物。”Jeff附和矮人，沉声道：“它们是那些怪物强暴了被掳走的女人后生的，等它们长大了，会杀害更多人类。我们别无选择。”  
　　“可我们要怎么——”话音未落，一声狂怒的咆哮打断了他们。不知何时，一头巨大的怪物盘踞在楼梯口，它长着熊的脑袋，身体比那些牛头怪更庞大强壮。  
　　  
　　“离开那儿！”熊怪咆哮着挥舞一根漆黑的铁棍，棍顶炽热烧红，被一团浓密的烟雾所笼罩。  
　　“做好准备。”Jensen小声提醒，开始吟唱加持法术。熊怪又大吼了两声，眼看就要扑过来，Jeff反手抓起一只小怪物举到胸前，用刀顶着喉咙喝道：“站住！”  
　　熊怪止住进攻的步伐，面目狰狞的盯着他们。  
　　“这是做什么？”Jared问。  
　　“争取时间。”Jeff没好气的低嚷，等Jensen用最快的速度为Jared上好加速术、魔法护盾和蛮力术后，他又暗示半精灵去把Misha喊来。整个过程中熊怪一动不动，所有的注意力放在了Jeff手中的幼崽上。  
　　“我们必须消灭你。”Jeff试着和它交谈，熊怪以怒吼回应，并向前迈出一大步。游侠紧了紧手里的短刃，长着狗头的小怪物呜呜哭叫起来，熊怪僵住了。这时，Misha跟着Jensen回到走廊，他向Jeff示意Lucy没有问题，并飞快的为小队所有人释放了一套祝福——Jared不知道那是什么祝福，但他感到神清气爽，野蛮人提起巨剑，觉得自己完全能够独自应付这头怪物了。  
　　牧师冷静的声音在走廊间回响：“我们必须消灭这些生物，无论是大的还是小的。Jeff，放下你手里的小家伙。一局定胜负。”  
　　熊怪将铁棍交到左手，从背后抽出一把巨斧——它甚至比Jared的那把更巨大，些许阳光自打开的房门斜斜照进，在锋刃上反射出一片刺目的光芒。  
　　“我们真应该早点动手的。”Jared忍不住说。  
　　“你不是一个人。”Aldis叹息。  
　　Jeff把手中的小怪物丢回房里。“开始吧。”  
　　Jared深吸一口气进入狂暴状态，率先扑向敌人。Jim自另一个方向配合他的攻势，Jeff的箭矢和Jensen的魔法不时飞过他们头顶击向熊怪的要害。  
　　当野蛮人刺中熊怪时，仿佛击中的是一块真正的巨石般坚硬无比，反冲的力量几乎麻痹他的整条手臂。但狂怒激励着Jared再一次高举武器，这回他成功突破了熊怪的防守，剑刃发出嘶嘶声没入怪物的身体。熊怪尖声高叫着转向他，眼中迸射出疯狂的红光口沫横飞。Jared甚至来不及做出回防的动作，怪物的巨斧已经伴着剧烈痛楚砍中了他。  
　　突然一道炫目的光束直射向敌人胸口，熊怪踉跄一下，没能给野蛮人补上致命一击。又是一道光束，熊怪丢下斧头，跌跌撞撞向后退去，毫无章法的挥动铁棍。 Jim和Jared连忙趁胜追砍，Aldis凭借速度突破它的防守绕到后方，将匕首贯入怪物的背心。Jensen的咒语带起连片闪光罩向熊怪面门，Misha以精神力化成的权杖围绕在熊怪周围锤击。  
　　“不！！！”溃败的熊怪聚起最后的力量，向小队后方竭力掷出铁棍。几乎同时，惊呼声在Jared背后响起，所有的魔法攻击突然中止了。  
　　“饶了我吧。”熊怪跪倒在地上血流如注。Jared提剑上前，毫不犹豫的割下了它的脑袋。  
　　当眼前的血雾渐渐褪去，野蛮人终于感觉到了伤口的疼痛“哎哟哟”连声哀叫起来，他丢下武器，回头寻找牧师，Jensen卧倒在地上一动不动的画面兀地闯进视线，Ｊａｒｅｄ心里一沉，三两步冲上去查看。半精灵双目紧闭，脸上没有半点血色，呼吸微弱得几乎无法察觉，一股刺鼻的焦味在空气中弥漫开。 Jared早把自己的伤势忘得一干二尽，只顾惊慌的追问Misha：“他这是怎么了？出什么事了？”  
　　“他被熊怪的铁棍刺中了。”Misha边说便撕开Jensen的袖子。伤口的情况相当严重，铁棍不但刺穿了Jensen的手臂，甚至烤焦了伤口周围的肌肉。  
　　“铁棍上附有妖术。”Misha说，“现在到一边安静的待着，让我好好想想办法。”闻言，Jared只好勉强走到一边查看熊怪的尸体。  
　　“找到好东西了吗？”他问Aldis，试图分散注意力。  
　　“斧头。”半身人随手一指熊怪扔在地上的武器，“是把好武器。”  
　　“它可能是邪恶属性的。”Jared不无遗憾道，“我们找到的好武器几乎都是邪恶属性的。”  
　　“谁让我们老是跟邪恶的怪物打交道呢。”Aldis耸耸肩，“它的项链和戒指也不错，可以卖个好价钱。”  
　　Jared打量熊怪的护甲，片刻后惊讶的低喊：“看看这个，这可是秘银锁甲！”  
　　“哇哦，这可是好货。”Aldis附和道，“对了，Jensen还好吧？”  
　　他的问话再次让野蛮人陷入难以抑制的担忧和焦虑，他直接丢下了盗贼，奔回Jensen躺着的地方——半精灵还是一动不动，Misha正在跟Jeff解释：“内部被黑暗法术污染了，我无法彻底治愈。”  
　　“我们能做点什么？”Jeff反问。  
　　“恐怕做不了太多。我会尽可能让伤口复原，他会好的，至少身体能恢复健康，但那个黑暗法术是否会留下后遗症……我就说不准了。它太邪恶，我几乎无法正视。”  
　　“他会没事吗？”Jared跪在Jensen身边握着他的手，插嘴问道。  
　　“会的。”Misha温和的说，“我想那应该是某种追踪法术，用来防止囚犯逃跑用的，现在熊怪死了，或许那法术也就此无害了。”  
　　“你能开始治疗了吗？”半精灵突然睁开眼，哑声问，“我还在流血呢……痛得很。”  
　　“抱歉抱歉。”Misha露出一丝笑意，如果Jensen还有力气讽刺人，或许情况并不那么糟糕。在他的治愈术下，切口逐渐聚拢，最终收缩成一条仿佛烙印般微肿通红的伤痕。Misha停下施法，告诉他们：“我只能做到这一步了。”  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”Jared扶着Jensen坐起身，关切的问。半精灵微微一笑复又皱眉：“Jared，你怎么全身都是血？”  
　　“哦？”Jared低头打量自己，终于想起了他的伤口：“没关系，只是皮肉伤，没什么大不了的。”  
　　“没什么大不了的？”Misha拆他台，“敢说我的绝大多数治疗法术都是用在你那些‘皮肉伤’上的。”  
　　等到Aldis从熊怪尸体上收集齐一切可利用的东西，所有人大家不约而同安静下来，望向最后那个房间。  
　　“怎么办？”Jensen问。  
　　Jeff以手支脸踌躇道：“有能让它们睡着的法术吗？我们可以……可以尽量减少痛苦。”  
　　“我有一个更合适的法术。”Jensen思索片刻，从包里翻出一卷咒文，小心的摊开示意，“不过这个法术比我能掌握的要高级许多，我不一定能成功施法。”  
　　“这是什么法术？”Misha好奇的问。  
　　Jensen顿了顿，回道：“死亡印记。”  
　　“死亡印记？”牧师惊叫，“你居然有死亡印记的卷轴？怎么可能！你是从哪儿弄来的……”  
　　“那是很多年前的事了。”Jensen解释道，“法师公会常有牌局，我是从牌桌上赢来的。这个法术太高级，我没法加入法术书，本来是应该卖掉的，不过为了以防万一我还是把它留了下来，本想等到有能力时再学的……”他低头看了眼卷轴，“如果我现在使用，卷轴就会直接消失，以后再也没有机会学到它了。”  
　　“我倒觉得是件好事。”Misha说，“这个法术太邪恶了。”  
　　“到底有没有用？”Jeff不耐的插嘴。  
　　Jensen微一点头。“施法成功后立即生效，但释放这个法术需要点时间。”  
　　他独自留下施法，其他人跟着游侠一起回到底楼等待。一刻后，巫师紧咬下唇出现在楼梯转弯处，脸上血色全无。  
　　“生效了吗？”  
　　“都死了。”Jensen的声音毫无起伏，Jared担忧的轻轻握住他的肩胛，半精灵仿佛如梦初醒，转身慢慢靠上他的胸膛。  
　　“我们走吧。”Misha扶着Lucy说，“先把这姑娘带回镇上去。”  
　　  
　　显然双叉镇的人们并没有想过冒险队能活着回来，每个人都惊呆了，更别提他们带回了活生生的Lucy。Sam留着泪一遍又一遍道谢，那让Jared自豪极了。  
　　他们在双叉镇停留了两个晚上，以便恢复体力补充储备。Misha告诉Jared熊怪的巨斧并不是邪恶属性的，稍后Jensen也确认斧头上加持有锋锐术和冰霜咒语，手舞足蹈的野蛮人简直快喜极而泣了。那副秘银锁甲同样受到过魔法的祝福，所有人一致同意让他当场换上“新外衣”，Jared感激的脱下旧甲换上新装。秘银的特性使得这套护甲不但比过去坚固数倍，重量反而轻盈许多，更不用提那上头附加的力量属性了，有了它挥舞新斧头变得易如反掌。  
　　“我们还回去吗？”晚上冒险队在酒馆消闲，不断有居民赶过来祝贺、感谢他们的善举，甚至有不少人自愿提供酬金。但他们一一拒绝了，这个满目疮痍的小镇和她的居民更需要这些东西——不过免费的麦芽酒还是相当不错的。  
　　“当然了。”Jeff白了半身人一眼，“你觉得我们会就这么错过矮人宝藏？”  
　　“耶！”Aldis满足的大喊，一边的Jim照例奉上恼怒的哼唧声。  
　　Jared没有加入他们的讨论，最初的兴奋劲过后，他的心思一股脑放在了Jensen身上。自从离开那座塔后，除非必要，Jensen几乎不再开口，任凭他如何绞尽脑汁东拉西扯也毫无用处。这会儿，酒馆里明明热火朝天，半精灵却静静的坐在那儿不言不语，小口小口抿着酒，仿佛把自己和周遭的一切隔绝开了。Jared担忧的向他靠去，在桌底下覆上他随意搁在长凳上的那只手，Jensen无动于衷，当他们的手指紧紧纠缠在一起时，他依然连眼睛都没眨一下，只是手指突然用力紧紧攒住另一个人的。  
　　  
　　第二天一早冒险队告别小镇返回遗迹。Jared很高兴能再次上路，气候依然温暖，一路有阳光相伴，而未知的宝藏显然也让这次的路途比之前更让人心情愉快。到了晚上Aldis照例在帐外守上半夜，Jared挪动身体贴靠在Jensen身侧，半精灵沉默依旧，除非必要绝不开口，在沉入睡梦前，野蛮人依然对如何让他恢复常态毫无头绪。  
　　Jared是被半精灵的呓语和辗转反侧吵醒的。  
　　“Jen？”他轻推半精灵的肩膀，“醒醒。”Jensen又溢出一声呜咽缓缓睁开眼，困惑的望向Jared的方向。  
　　“怎么了？”暗黑中他的脸色越发显得苍白。  
　　“你……是不是做噩梦了？”  
　　“又来了。”Jensen以手盖脸。无须再问，Jared很清楚那是关于什么的梦——自从半精灵使用“死亡印记”后，他就再也没有笑过。  
　　“你想说给我听听吗？”Jared挠头问道，他虽然不擅长提供意见，但做个听众还是合格的。  
　　“不怎么想。”Jensen半侧身，让自己和Jared靠的更近，太近了，野蛮人先是困惑，随后脸上阵阵发热，那双属于精灵的绿眼睛里兀自含着水光，他无法让自己移开视线。一切都是那么自然而然，Jensen微微前倾吻上他的脸颊低语“晚安。”，Jared拉过毛毯盖住他们两个，手臂在毯子下圈住 Jensen的腰，半精灵则配合的转过身背脊舒舒服服的靠上他的胸膛……  
　　不知过了多久，Jared被一个压低的嗓音叫醒，他不舍的放开还在沉睡中的半精灵，一抬头就看到Aldis那张古怪的笑脸。  
　　“我了？”他含糊的问，半身人点点头，还是那副诡异的表情。Jared冲他皱皱眉，在对方揶揄的目光中起身穿戴护甲。  
　　等他准备妥当掀开帐帘时，Aldis夸张的在他背后低喊“可别分•神•啊~”Jared压下几乎冲口而出的吼声，他从不善于言辞，对于如何回应那些自以为有趣的玩笑更是一筹莫展。为了改变这一现状，等下次Aldis再犯时能用最有力的话来回敬对方，守夜期间Jared把绝大多数时间都花在了坐在石头上思考，或者说发呆——当然，他毫无收获。不知不觉，大地迎来第一道晨曦，Misha走到帐篷外开始晨祈，Jared放弃的重重叹气，站起来活动筋骨。  
　　那一天Jensen总算恢复了生气，他又对着Jared展露笑容了，即使赶路他们也肩并肩走在一起，手臂贴着手臂，手掌不时相触，Jared完全无法收起满脸傻笑，至于Aldis？早就被他忘到北裂境去啦。  
　　  
　　“我们能带Bill2号一起下去吗？”Jared期待的问Jeff。营救Lucy时，它被栓在了安全的地方，但Jared不想再让他的朋友被孤零零抛在别处了。  
　　“天晓得那扇门后通道要走多久。”Jeff想了想同意，“好吧，带上它。”  
　　尽管Jim坚称能在黑暗中视物，其他人还是收集材料制作了火把。  
　　“我们没有你的种族特长。”Misha耐心的解释，“你可以走在最前面和我们保持距离，这样火把的光芒就不会影响你的‘黑暗视觉’了”矮人咕哝几声，不再反驳。  
　　遗迹中已经没有怪物的踪迹，反倒是寻找那堵藏有暗门的墙颇费了一番周折，这里的建筑太过相似，Aldis一边四下张望，一边马后炮应该给那墙留个标记。等找到它时Jared已经完全看不出暗门所在了，但Aldis和Jensen只一眼就指出到了机关所在。  
　　随着入口出现，他们燃起火把一个接一个走进向下的漆黑通道。  
　　  
　　隔不太久Jared就开始感到无聊：“我们已经走了好几年台阶了。”他嚷嚷道：“我的膝盖好痛！”  
　　“等回程时会更痛。”Jensen好心提示。  
　　野蛮人的肩膀又垮了几分。  
　　“我们才走了大约两千格台阶。”Aldis的声音。  
　　Jared对着他的后脑勺扮鬼脸。  
　　“没什么好奇怪的。”Jim洪亮的声音从队伍前方传来，“在抵达一座矮人的地下城前……下上一整天台阶也很正常。”  
　　Jared呻吟的更大声了。“一整天！你们一定有捷径！”  
　　“这个么……通常是会制造升降机需要花费的时间。”Jim说，“不过一路上我没有看到类似相关的装置。Jensen是对的，照这样下去回程的麻烦就大了。”  
　　听他这么说，Jared索性一屁股坐倒在台阶上，就在这时前方又传来Jim的声音：“到头了，台阶下到头了。”所有人不约而同的长吁，就连Bill2号看起来也如释重负。  
　　“我们现在的位置是？”  
　　Jim一手撑着石壁，估摸道：“这里离地面大概有一英里。”他又补充道，“我们在那座塔的北面，直线距离起码两英里。”  
　　台阶尽头是一条石廊，每走一会Misha便确定道：“这里肯定是矮人造的。”走廊非常低矮，Jared佝偻着肩背依然边走边感觉到头发擦过顶部的岩石。  
　　Jim提醒他：“你最好是带上头盔。”  
　　野蛮人不以为然的瘪嘴，他讨厌头盔，通常只在战斗中佩戴。一来头盔会遮挡视线，二来它狭小闷热的设计对多汗的Jared无疑是个噩梦，每次战斗结束他总是满头满脸的汗水，它们甚至会沿着脸颊和脖子往下直淌……可没等Jared碎碎念完，他就一头撞上了某块从顶部突出的岩石。  
　　“嗷！”他捂住额头大声痛叫，委委屈屈的把挂在腰带的头盔戴好。  
　　“巨人专用。”Jensen打趣道。Jared吐吐舌头，他才不是巨人呢，虽然他挺高，但还是那句话——7英尺在他的家族里不值一提。  
　　“你这是嫉妒。因为、因为我把你衬得短了。”Jared暗中自己的聪明回复喝彩，但Jensen却突然捧腹大笑，野蛮人不明白他发笑的原因也不打算出声询问，没有什么事比再次聆听那久违的爽朗笑声更重要了。  
　　  
　　走廊一条连着一条，前进几英里后，温度越来越低，湿气却愈现浓重，刺骨寒意从石壁后丝丝渗出，在Jared的护甲上凝成冰冷的水滴，他整个人都仿佛刚从水里撩出来似的，那感觉真是糟糕透了。  
　　“有人知道几点了吗？”Jared试着打破凝重的气氛。  
　　“我只知道晚餐时间过了。”Aldis的声音里混合着焦躁与不安。  
　　“再坚持一下。”Jeff的声音，“如果这条走廊的尽头还是什么都没有，我们就停下来过夜。”  
　　就在这时，领头的Jim喊道：“嘿！这儿好像有个大房间。你们休息一下，我去查探看看。”没一会，他跑回来宣布：“前头有个巨大的洞窟，看起来是矮人建造的大厅。”  
　　这个消息无疑让众人精神一振，告别快叫人发疯的幽长走廊，Jared跟随小队走进久违的开阔空间，几乎是幸福地深深吸气，他抛开头盔，拉直腰杆舒展微微作痛的脊柱，一边拨弄汗湿的头发，一边打量四周。  
　　借着摇曳的火光，他能看到一根根巨大的石柱整齐的排列开向上耸入黑暗中，天知道这个洞窟有多高。石柱上简练优雅的线条显然是矮人的手笔，他们无疑正身处于某个被遗弃的矮人地城中。在更远一些火光无法照亮的地方，Jared无法不去想象某些可怕的东西正潜伏在黑暗的角落中伺机而动。  
　　“找个安全的地方过夜吗？”Jensen勉强压下哈欠声问道。Jared双手双脚赞同他的提议，走了一整天的路，此刻他只想坐下来填饱肚子睡上一觉。  
　　“大厅旁边应该有附属的小房间。”  
　　Jim是对的。大厅进口不远处就有这么个房间，门已经彻底腐朽了，里面的状况也没好到哪去，但这总比睡在大厅里要让人安心多了。他们把房间里的东西一股脑堆在门口充作障碍，只留出一道狭小的入口。  
　　升起篝火后，Jared依然感到不踏实，又搬了些杂物堆到门口，这才解开护甲坐到Jensen身边找干粮，等他坐定后，半精灵迟钝的嗯了一声，脑袋慢慢歪到他肩膀上。  
　　“困了？”Jared侧头问。Jensen闭着眼咕哝了几个单音节，把自己调整到更舒服的姿势。  
　　突然而来的寂静让Jared奇怪的抬头，发现所有人都直愣愣的盯着他和Jensen，他用力回瞪过去，谅他们也不敢说啥。  
　　Jared隐约感到一丝迷茫，理论上他明白这种关系的意义，也知道性爱是怎么回事，可过去，他从未对任何人有过像对Jensen那样强烈的好感，强烈到让他开始认真考虑这个问题，强烈到让他忍不住想这是否就是爱上一个人的感觉。有时候他有一种冲动，想要和Jensen好好谈谈，但最后总是决定让一切顺其自然。Jared清楚自己的表达水平，他总是说错话，总是在最后的最后恨不得自己从没开口过。  
　　当晚Jared守第一班岗，站在障碍后戒备的张望外面伸手不见五指的巨大空间，上半夜风平浪静，到换岗时他叫醒Jeff轮换同时四下张望。 Jensen裹着毯子蜷缩在离篝火最远的角落里，Jared下意识的就走了过去，掀开毛毯一角，轻手轻脚的躺下，从后方把半精灵抱个满怀。  
　　“你闻起来怪怪的。”Jensen在半梦半醒间嘟囔，不过和他的话相反，半精灵自发地向后挪动，蒸发掉两人间最后一丝距离。  
　　“才没有呢。”Jared轻笑着抗议，嘴唇贴上半精灵的脖子。Jensen舒服的咕噜两声，扭动身体，臀部不自觉的在Jared胯间摩擦。野蛮人呼吸一窒，情不自禁的又一次吻上他的颈背，探出舌头舔舐吸吮，享受Jensen在怀中蠕动颤栗带起的阵阵快意，藏在毛毯下的手悄悄掀起半精灵的上衣，手掌下的皮肤光滑柔韧，美好的感觉让他满足的叹息出声。  
　　“别在这里。”突然，Jensen握住那只到处作怪的手，低声道。Jared一惊，随机反应过来半精灵并不是在抗拒自己，他乖乖停下动作，明白 Jensen是对的，他们的第一次可不应该发生在这么糟糕的地方。他又恋恋不舍的在Jensen的后颈印下一吻，用鼻子磨蹭那里柔软的毛发，放松身体满足的睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

　　Aldis是第一个沉不住气的。  
　　“我们已经找了一整天了，这里什么宝贝都没有。”  
　　“你可真有耐心。”Jim表示鄙视，不过Jared同意半身人的话，最初的兴奋过后只剩无聊和沮丧，他们在阴冷潮湿的石厅忙活了大半天却一无所获。  
　　“我倒不这么想。”Jensen边听Jared抱怨，边走向一堵看似平平无奇的石墙。野蛮人顺着他的目光扫视墙面，不明白那有什么好看的。  
　　没一会功夫，石墙在半精灵的摆弄下发出轰轰声向两边移开，露出后面的通道。Jared挑高了眉毛，不可思议的看着他。  
　　“又一扇暗门？！”Aldis跑过来咋咋呼呼，“我怎么会没注意？”  
　　“你太急躁了。”Jensen就事论事，率先钻进入口。野蛮人几乎得把身体折成两半才能勉强把自己塞进去前行，幸好入口后的通道足够他直起肩背，Jared打量四周，发现石壁上留着相当明显的劈凿痕迹，像是用极原始的工具强行挖掘出的，比起之前那些走廊，这一条显得格外粗陋。  
　　Jim显然也注意到了，吐口唾沫鄙夷道：“哥布林挖的。”  
　　“赞。”Jared喜欢哥布林。  
　　“又是无止尽的通道？”半身人更关心眼前的实际问题。  
　　“你可以骑Bill2号。”Jared好心的说。  
　　“真的吗？”  
　　“当然是假的。”大个子乐了，“我是在耍你呢。Bill2号已经驮了很多行李了。”  
　　“一点都不好笑。”Aldis冲他龇牙咧嘴。  
　　Jeff按住脑门，头痛的喝道：“都给我闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　通道向地下更深处倾斜，没一会前方便可见到摇曳的火光和隐约的声响。Jared凝神倾听，发现那些声音虽然刺耳但富有规律，像是某种语言。  
　　“是哥布林吗？”  
　　Jim深吸了口气点头，补充道：“不止是哥布林，还有半兽人和犬妖。”  
　　“能不能要犬妖？”Jared苦着脸问。哥布林扫荡起来很爽，但犬妖简直就是灾难的代名词。它们跟老鼠似的又小又吵，就算面对数倍大于它们的野蛮人，也照样叽叽喳喳上蹿下跳。  
　　“还等什么，上啊！”不等其他人反应过来，Jim已经抡起斧头，第一个冲了出去，Jared哭丧着脸紧跟其后。好嘛，他理解Jim的激动——只要长脑袋的生物都知道——这片大陆的历史有多久，矮人和哥布林的仇恨就有多深。  
　　通道尽头的石室内果然有一小群怪物——一些哥布林，几只犬妖，一只半兽人——全都震惊的看着突如其来的敌人们。  
　　  
　　托Jim的福，战斗几乎还没开始就结束了，矮人怒火冲天气势逼人，那些怪物几乎没怎么抵抗就倒在了他的双斧下。Jared只抢到一只半兽人，它还很年轻，眼中满是惊惧，仓皇的躲闪着野蛮人的攻势。等到小队其他人冲进来时，所有怪物都已经躺平了。  
　　Jared边翻查尸体，边支起一只耳朵听Jeff冲Jim开火。要他说，Jeff这么气愤多半是因为他们什么也没给他留下。  
　　“我们闯进了哥布林的地盘？”趁着游侠传奇的当口，Jensen连忙插话，“如果是这样，我们最好不要再冒险横冲直撞了。”  
　　“他说没错。”Aldis附和，“遗迹是一码事，闯进哥布林的老巢？我不觉得继续前进是好主意。”他从包里翻出地图摊开，“有谁知道我们大概在什么位置？”  
　　“把地图给我。”Jim眯着眼打量了一会，指着北方山麓右侧的某处说，“我们在这里。”Jared探头张望，发现在Jim所指不远处画着一个矮人的符号。  
　　“那……我们要掉头返回吗？”他问道。Jeff看起来也有这个意思，可Jim断然否定：“不。继续前进。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我能感觉到它，别问我是什么。”Jim自言自语，“我们必须找到它。”  
　　“哈，听起来真靠谱。”Misha讽刺道。  
　　Jared一怔，牧师的语气和平日大相径庭，这让他感到有些不安。  
　　“嘿，你没事吧？”  
　　Misha摇了摇头：“佩罗是太阳神，可今天晨祈时我甚至看不到太阳东升。不能接触阳光对我来说是个很严重的问题。”  
　　“我们就快找到它了。”Jim坚持。  
　　所有人不约而同看向Jeff，后者沉默片刻，高声说：“好吧，继续前进。艾洛娜在上，希望我们能活着回到地面。”  
　　“你那个森林女神在地洞里也不见得能干什么……”Misha在他的怒视下越说越轻。  
　　“拜托不要为信仰争执。”Jensen叹息，“这种话题永远不会有结果。”  
　　“我同意。”Jared挺他，“我们能走了不？”

　　“这边。”Jim说。很快那些简陋的通道就被石壁平滑齐整的走廊代替了，墙壁上甚至还有照明用的烛台。  
　　“我们死定了！”Aldis神经质的嚷嚷。所有人尽可能加快了脚步，这也让Jared再一次领悟到新铠甲的好处——没有丁零当啷的噪音，不过Jim依然像个移动发声器似的。每进入一条新走廊，每打开一扇门他们都神经紧绷，尽管一路遇到的怪物都没有太大威胁，但随着不断深入，野蛮人也变得越来越紧张。  
　　在又清掉一窝怪物后，Jeff示意停下休息，他向Jim质疑道：“现在是什么情况？如果你带着我们横穿整个怪物地城只是为了多杀几只哥布林的话——”  
　　“我的神明在这里。”矮人打断他的话。  
　　“等等。”Misha皱眉，“这里有一个神？你怎么知道？”  
　　“我就是知道。”Jim怒道，“要么跟我走，要么自己回去，随你们的便。我一定要找到它。”  
　　“至少告诉我们是哪个神。”Misha追问，但矮人拒绝回答。  
　　“看来我们得继续前进了。”Jeff总结。冒险队的成员们安静的补充了水和食物，Jared给Bill2号喂了些燕麦，自从进入无休无止的地下通道后，它看起来就一副闷闷不乐的样子。这会野蛮人倒有点儿后悔没把它留在双叉镇了，那地方的人怕死动物了，或许它在那里更安全些。  
　　休息后他们继续前进，尽量避开与大群哥布林正面交锋，专挑小股怪物突破。终于，在Jim的带领下找到了一条古老废弃的通道，入口的岩壁上刻着一些古代符文。  
　　“有人能看懂哥布林的文字吗？”Jim问道。  
　　“我可以。”Jensen走上前，Jared在他身边惊奇的睁大眼。  
　　“这是一个警告。”半精灵边看边说，“它们似乎相当惧怕里面的东西。”  
　　“那就下去看看。”Jim带头，其他人鱼贯而入。通道里漆黑一片，弥漫着陈旧腐朽的味道，地上厚厚的积灰在他们通过时扬起，Jared忍不住打了个喷嚏，Jeff没辙的白了他一眼。  
　　由于通道非常曲折，他们不得不常常停下来确定方位，Jim估计冒险队就在哥布林通道下方北面不远处。Jensen疲惫的靠向一侧，黏糊糊的石壁让他发出懊恼的抱怨声。  
　　“有蜘蛛网！”半精灵边说边伸手拂去外套上的蛛丝。  
　　“真他妈棒透了。”Aldis夸张的叫唤，“我猜它们一定很大，超•大•的。”Jared抿着嘴警惕的打量四周。整个通道的墙壁都蒙着一层厚厚的蛛丝，偶尔还能看到几具被包裹住的干瘪尸体。他们又往前走了一会，通道里甚至开始出现半兽人的尸体，野蛮人紧张极了，他一点儿都不想和那些能轻易杀死成年半兽人的庞然大物对上。  
　　当他这么跟Jensen抱怨时，半精灵看了他一眼遗憾的说：“恐怕你要失望了。”  
　　野蛮人刚想再问，走在前头的游侠突然向前方嗖嗖连射三箭，大喝一声：“准备战斗！”  
　　  
　　干掉三只巨蜘蛛后，Jared躺在地上喘粗气，Misha很快就为他解了毒，然后开始第一百零一次抱怨Jared和Jim花掉了他的大部分法力。  
　　“不是我的错。”野蛮人气呼呼的抗议，“我是野蛮人，野蛮人总是在战场上横冲直撞的。”  
　　“惯例不都是正确的。”Misha无奈的转身查看躺在边上的Jim。  
　　没有人在这场战斗中全身而退，Aldis领到了一大块灼伤，Jeff的腿上多了一条狭长的口子，就连Jensen也在脸颊上挂了彩。  
　　“休息一会？”Jared可怜兮兮的问，游侠摇头否决。“停在这里太不安全，继续前进。”野蛮人呻吟一声慢吞吞的移动身体，Jensen走过来扶住他的背，Jared傻笑起来，整整一天他们都没什么机会交谈，现在他最想做的就是抱住半精灵好好睡上一觉。  
　　之后的通道里蛛网逐渐减少直至消失不见，Jared总算小小松口气，与此同时走廊的完好度越来越高，人工雕琢的痕迹愈来愈明显。  
　　“是矮人的工艺？”  
　　Jim点头确定Aldis的猜测。  
　　“我不明白。这里离最近的矮人定居点起码有几百英里，可是这些花纹——”半身人指着墙面，“看起来有点像是矮人神殿的风格。为什么在距矮人领地这么遥远的地方会有座神殿？”  
　　“我们会找到答案的。”

　　Jim的态度把野蛮人搞糊涂了。过去一天里，矮人说过的话甚至超过了以往一个月的总和。Jared估摸是因为那个神灵的关系，可印象中Jim连信徒都谈不上。  
　　“矮人是非常虔诚的种族。”Misha解答了他的困惑，“他们只是不到处宣扬罢了。想想看——如果你终年住在地底，随时面临岩石崩塌或者哥布林的威胁，你也会敬畏神灵的。再说Jim和其他矮人一样，本来就属于地底世界，在这儿他自然会表露出更多真性情。”  
　　“哦哦——这下我明白了。”  
　　穿过数条走廊后，小队进入一间巨大的石室，石室四周每隔一段距离便有座神龛，里头均供着雕刻精美的石棺。忽然队伍后方一阵骚乱，Jared警惕的回头张望，之见Bill2号杵在门口拼命跺着蹄子，一副惊慌不安的样子。  
　　“嘘——”Jeff忽然抬起手指示意大家凝神倾听动静。起初只有骡子发出的噪音，接着Jared捕捉到一种不同寻常声音——凄恻的恸哭声，几乎难以辨识，Jim倒抽一口气：“是幽魂！”  
　　话音未落四只幽魂便从黑漆漆的角落里漂浮而出，等靠得近些，Jared注意到它们生前都是兽人，残破的身体上遍布着巨大致命的伤痕。野蛮人解下斧头正准备迎战，Misha突然踏前一步，舒展手臂掌心向外，伴随着吟诵出口的字句，一道光束将怪物团团笼罩。但幽魂并没有如Jared预期的那般在圣光下飞灰湮灭，它们显得害怕极了，但仅有一只在尖叫中重又隐入墙角暗处。  
　　“可恶。”  
　　Jared惊讶的挑起眉毛，这还是他第一次听到Misha说粗话呢。  
　　“看来这个法术用处不大。”Misha承认，“抱歉。”  
　　“不碍事。”Jeff张弓就是一箭，被加持过的箭矢穿过打头的幽魂，它甚至没来得及嚎叫一声便消散在空气中无影无踪。  
　　“这次应该能行。”Misha又摊开手掌，另一道光束喷涌而出，炫目灼热，瞬间洞穿一只幽魂的胸口，那怪物惨叫一声滚到地上，Jared手起斧落了断了他。  
　　“这个还不错。”野蛮人总结道。四只幽魂两只报销一只逃跑，最后一个倒霉蛋自然是Jared的，理论上他并不太愿意和幽魂硬碰硬正面交锋，要知道不死系最擅长的就是通过接触抽干生灵的精力，好在血腥狂暴对这种邪恶力量多少有那么点免疫作用，当血色渐渐蒙上双眼，周遭淡去，野蛮人的眼中便只剩下了敌人。  
　　幽魂不断发出叫人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声，但Jared彻底无视了它的干扰战术，一心一意挥舞武器奋力砍杀，怪物不断试图用带着彻骨寒气的手掌碰触Jared，但最终它还是像另外两只同类一样，倒在人类的斧头下尘归尘土归土。  
　　“哎哟！”战斗方休，突然Jensen的惊呼自后方出来，Jared连忙转身，一开始逃跑的幽魂不知何时已绕到小队后方，一只惨白的手钳制在半精灵肩头。只不过几秒钟，Jensen便软倒在地上，Misha看起来快气疯了，直接用圣光烤暴了那家伙，Jared冲到Jensen身边，心脏几乎停跳。  
　　“没有伤口。”检查过后Misha疲倦的宣布，“但是他的精力几乎被吸干了。”他默念了一段祷文，用温暖的光团包裹住半精灵，转头告诉Jeff，“不能再前进了，我必须休息一晚才能恢复足够的法力治好他。”  
　　“好吧。”游侠干脆的答应，开始分派任务，“Jared，Aldis，你们俩往回走看看有没有适合过夜的地方。”  
　　Jared跳起来跟着半身人钻进来时的走廊，他们在不远处找到了一间小型石室，它的木门居然没有腐蚀依然非常坚固。Jared好奇的用指关节敲击门面，接着抱住手指痛叫起来，“真是好工艺！”  
　　“这是矮人的拿手好戏。”Aldis附和，“精灵和半身人也不错，你们人类可就差远了。”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　“说到精灵。”Aldis热心的问，“你和Jensen怎么样了？”  
　　Jared狐疑的看了眼佯装正经的家伙，反问：“我为什么要告诉你？你只会拿我取乐。”  
　　半身人不高兴的抗议：“嘿！我是你的朋友好不好！我从来没拿你取乐过。呃……好吧，至少从来不是恶意的。”  
　　Jared犹豫道。“我不知道怎么说，我喜欢他，他看起来也挺喜欢我。”  
　　“这是好事，不过——要是我在帐篷里的时候，你们敢搞另一档子好事，我一定会让你后悔来这个世界的。”  
　　“什么？！我们才不会当着你的面做什么！”野蛮人几乎被他的话吓呆了，“我们会等到你出去守夜的时候再……你好恶。”  
　　Aldis斜着眼一副将信将疑的模样，最后他点头道：“等这件事一了，我们要再买个帐篷。”  
　　“我没意见。”Jared求之不得。  
　　“说定了。”  
　　归队时，他们还在就各种芝麻小事展开毫无意义的争论，Jeff头痛的带领小队向两人发现的石室前进。Jensen压根连站起来的力气都没有，不过Jared一点儿都不介意，快快乐乐的自告奋勇要当搬运工。Jensen恼火的发着牢骚，坚称能够自己走过去。得了吧您呐，Jared在心里翻个白眼，无视半精灵的抗议，一把将他抱起。Jensen只好环住他的脖子，顺便把脸靠到野蛮人硬邦邦的肩膀上。  
　　“大块头。”Jensen状似不甘的嘀咕，嘴角的弧度却怎么也收不住，“傻大个，你也太高大了吧，可恶。”Jared跟着笑开了，半精灵别过头装作没看见，等吊足了胃口才转过亲了亲他的脖子。Jared脸上的笑容又扩大了几分，缓下脚步。  
　　“怎么——”Jared靠过来的嘴唇打断了他的问话，Jensen小声“噢”了一记闭上眼回吻过去。这真有些不可思议，但亲吻半精灵实在太美妙了，野蛮人很快就把其他念头抛诸脑后。他在这方面的经验实在太过匮乏，动作难免有些笨拙，Jensen很自然接过控制权分开嘴唇含住Jared的，发出满足的叹息声，那么的亲密无间，只是一瞬，野蛮人便爱上了温度自嘴唇传递而来的感觉。  
　　他迟疑着是否也该张嘴依样画葫芦，突然不远处有人大声咳嗽。Jared不甘的抬头，所有小队的其他成员都站在走廊另一头对他们行注目礼呢，他脸红的几乎没当场烧起来。  
　　“不许评论。”Jared强装冷静的哼哼，抱着Jensen目不斜视冲过人群奔进石室，半精灵开怀大笑。  
　　“真高兴有人这么享受这次的冒险——”他们身后，游侠揶揄道。  
　　“这里怎么样？”Jared把Jensen放到石室最里端靠墙的位置。Jensen点点头，倚墙而坐看着Jared打点。但他拒绝了之后野蛮人想要把他抱过去的意图。“我能自己走过去。”Jared只好转头准备自己的寝具。等他完工时，半精灵也终于一步一挪爬上了自己的睡袋，正瘫在那儿呼呼喘气，Jared连忙取过毛毯盖住他。  
　　“我又不是伤残人士。”Jensen抱怨道。  
　　“你就是。”Misha给他漏气，“那只幽魂再多抓几秒你就死定了。明天早上我能彻底治愈你。”  
　　“记得说到做到。”Jensen有气无力的反击，牧师没辙的翻个白眼便与Jeff走到边上说话去了。  
　　  
　　当晚Jared值后半夜，前半夜时他理所当然的钻进毛毯下，Jensen什么也没说，只是向后靠上他。Jared可是故意挑的角落位置，就为了尽可能远离火把的光芒。  
　　他悄悄把手掌滑进Jensen的外衣下摆停在小腹处。半精灵敏感的拱动了几下，臀部恰好顶上Jared两腿间的硬物，野蛮人使出吃奶的力气才勉强咽下到嘴边的呻吟，一口咬住Jensen的后颈，吮吸、舔舐，手掌则继续抚摸他的腹部。  
　　“唔。”  
　　“嘘——”Jared悄声安抚道。Jensen的脖子已经成了他最喜爱的部位，尽管光线昏暗，但即使闭上眼Jared也能“看”到——曾经的苍白因为长时间暴露在日光下呈现出健康的浅麦色，当然还有那些漂亮的雀斑散布其间。Jared松开嘴改用鼻子磨蹭，Jensen短发让他有些痒痒。  
　　“你愿意让我——”野蛮人把手移到Jensen的裤腰上暗示。半精灵没有做声，Jared不由自主的探进去些许，“我从来没做过，不过——不过我想——”  
　　Jensen顿了一秒，转过身：“你从来没做过？”  
　　Jared老实的摇头，脸孔在黑暗中滚烫。Jensen半抬起身抚摩他的脸颊。“没关系。”他含住野蛮人的嘴唇模糊的说，这个吻比之前多了一些更确定的东西，伴着唇齿间的交锋令Jared沉醉，蜷缩在毛毯和彼此体温构成的小天地里，仿佛就能这样亲吻直到永远。就在Jared决定更进一步时，Jensen忽然向后仰头打了个大大的哈欠。  
　　“抱歉——”又是一个哈欠。半精灵辩解道，“我就是……太累了。”Jared总算想起来他还没有完全恢复，跟着轻笑两声：“没关系，留到下次一起好吗？”  
　　Jensen点点头，发梢随着他的动作蹭过Jared的脸颊，几秒后他就在Jared胸前沉沉睡去。Jared在他的发漩留下一吻，收紧手臂也闭上了眼。

　　这道拱门并没有什么特别之处，可就是让人望而生畏，Jim端详了一会上面的文字，说那是“入内者死”的意思。  
　　“可惜我们偏偏就得进去。”Aldis怪腔怪调的讽刺，没人理会他。拱门后是一条向上倾斜的走廊，落脚时的触感告诉Jared这里已经被荒废了许多年。在走廊尽头有一扇门，门内隐约可见微光闪烁。  
　　“我打赌又有一堆不死怪在等着我们！”  
　　“闭嘴，Aldis。”Jensen微怒道，“你这是在帮倒忙。”  
　　当他们更靠近那扇门时，Jared忽然听到某种奇怪的嗡嗡声，显然其他人也注意到，Jensen皱眉道：“是魔法。”  
　　“下面有陷阱？”Jeff问。Aldis飞快的打量了一下那道门，摇头否定。半精灵又想了想抬手示意大家噤声。  
　　“可能是个魔法阵。”他飞快吟诵了一小段咒语，“再等等。”又是一段。嗡嗡并没有停止，但在Jensen的带领下他们安然通过了房门，Jared好奇的四处打量，怎么也找不着声音是从哪里发出来的。  
　　石室中央有个水池，一个符文悬浮在它的上方，池水发出淡淡光芒。石室周围的墙壁上也凿刻着许多类似的符文图案，一些裹着长袍的尸体倒在墙脚边。  
　　“都是兽人。”Jeff小心的检查了其中一具，“他们至少死掉几百年了。”这些尸体全都保存完好——好过了头。Jared猜想这都得归功于室内异常干燥的空气，仅仅在石室待了那么一会，他的鼻腔粘膜就开始刺痛抗议，就好像整个房间的水分都被中间水池抽干了似的。这么想着，他下意识踏前一步打算把那池子看个究竟。  
　　“别过去！”Jensen大声喝止，“那些水也被施过魔法。”他又开始吟诵咒语，直到全身都被淡淡的微光包裹住这才极其谨慎的挪到池边。接着半精灵用魔法变出一只半实体状的“手”探入池水摸索，没一会它握着一柄剑浮出了水面。  
　　它比Jared见过的任何武器更巨大，通体赤红，一离开池水便轰的燃起烈焰将整个剑身包裹住。  
　　“天啊！是海拉•光斧的佩剑！”Jim惊叫一声，不顾众人阻拦冲上前去抢过巨剑。火焰神奇的没有伤着他分毫，Jim虔诚的用双手握住剑柄将它捧起来，“她离开我们太久了……”说着，他脸上突然露出个怪异扭曲的表情，Jared花了好一会才明白矮人居然笑了。  
　　“整个石室都是魔法阵的一部分。”Jensen突然开口警示，“不管是谁安排的，他的目的是要封住这把剑，毁了它。”  
　　“毁掉神的武器就等于杀死了神明。”Misha面色凝重，“他们想杀掉海拉•光斧。”  
　　“既然剑还在这里，那她就应该活着。”Jim朝地上的尸体狠狠踹去，“这些家伙可能是在保护魔法阵。”  
　　“可是后来这个地方显然被遗忘了。”Jared不解，“他们怎么会忘记这么重要的事？”  
　　“时间就是这样，让真实变成传说。”Misha向矮人确认，“你们种族有多久没见过她了？”  
　　“好几代人了。至少有五百年吧。”  
　　“然后呢？”Jeff问他。Jim思索了片刻，指向一堵墙，“往那儿走”。当矮人捧着剑靠近时，原来看来厚实的墙面突然消失的无影无踪，露出后面的走廊。  
　　“又来了！！！”半身人咆哮，“你们到底知不知道我要比你们矮很多啊！”  
　　“没人不知道。”Jeff烦躁的吼回去，跟着Jim走了进去。Jared紧随其后，事情突然变得有些太过顺利了，这让野蛮人感到不踏实，总觉得走廊尽头势必有更多“惊喜”在等着他们。

　　等着他们的是一个更巨大的石室，被四周的火把照得通亮。Jared下意识握紧剑柄——这些火把可不会自个儿烧上几百年对吧？仿佛看穿了他的担忧，精灵轻拍他的肩膀安慰道：“别担心，这些是魔法火炬。只要施术得当，它们能永远燃烧下去。”  
　　“原来如此。”野蛮人微微松口气垂下剑尖四下环顾，石室周围有一些形状诡异的雕像，但最引人注目的当属正中的那两座——一个矮人和一个兽人。矮人作怒吼状身体后仰，一把巨大的斧头嵌在她的胸口，一看就是兽人的东西。  
　　“海拉•光斧！”Misha话音未落，Jim已经冲上去跪倒在石像前。  
　　Jared从未亲眼见过神灵，发自内心深处的敬畏让他觉得两眼没处放。显然Jared并不是现场唯一一个被神灵震撼的人，这就是为什么大家都没注意到角落的动静。  
　　撞击声、闷哼，当野蛮人惊觉不对转身时，站在最后的半精灵已经一头栽倒在地上。一只丑陋的石像鬼盘踞在半空中，在它脚下Jensen一动不动面色苍白，鲜血浸润了他身侧的地面。暴怒的吼声像是他的又仿佛隔着什么，在头脑明白过来前，Jared已经咆哮着扑了过去，满目赤红。碎裂的石块在打斗中四射，但他毫无所觉，只是拼尽全力砍杀。石像鬼尖声嘶叫着被砍成一堆破碎的石块，Jared连一秒都没停顿，丢下剑喘着粗气跪到Jensen身边。  
　　“醒醒，Jensen！”他焦急的喊道，“不该是这样的。”精灵脸上没有一丝血色，轻薄的衣服已经鲜血浸透了。有水滴落在手背上，野蛮人怔怔的抬头，视线一片模糊。  
　　这时其他人已经解决了另外几只石像鬼，Misha三两步奔过来飞快的检查了一下Jensne，低声咒骂道：“可恶。”  
　　“你还在磨蹭什么？！”Jared生平头一次这么无措，“快治好他！”  
　　“我办不到。”牧师小声说。  
　　Jared瞪着他，几秒后把视线拖回Jensen——半精灵睁着眼，漂亮的眼瞳里没有半点光彩。  
　　“不……不不不不！这不公平！”  
　　“Jared……”Misha试着说什么，但野蛮人完全不给他机会，好像中了咒似得一个劲拍打Jensen的脸孔、揉搓他的手掌，徒劳的想要为怀中无知无觉的身躯染上些许生气。“Jared！”牧师兀然拔高音量，Jared一震，转过头，神色茫然。  
　　“怎么了？Misha——”  
　　“我能救活他的。”牧师一字一顿，仿佛对话的是个孩子，“我——能——救——活——他——”  
　　“什么？你可以……”  
　　“当然。”Misha耐心的说，“我是个牧师对吗？复活术是我的技能。”  
　　“复活他！”  
　　“现在不行。”他抬手阻止Jared，续道，“我出来时没有装备这个法术，我们得先带他回河畔镇。在佩罗的神殿里，他会好的。”  
　　野蛮人颓然倒坐在地。“噢……”  
　　“Jared，他会没事的。”  
　　“好的。”Jared哑声答应，用力眨眼试图令视线清晰一些。他小心翼翼的半扶半抱着Jensen在地上躺平，又把他的双手放到身体两侧，这才站起身。  
　　其他人看来都没有什么头绪，毕竟——你要怎么让神灵活过来？  
　　“这方面的记载有点儿模糊。”Misha向Jared解释道。  
　　“我觉得——”Jim突然开口，还没等其他人反应，便抢上前把手中燃烧的巨剑塞进神灵虚握的右手。效果立竿见影，五彩光芒划过石像表面，须臾间石头化为血肉，海拉•光斧活了。下一秒她将手中的剑送入兽人雕像的胸口。兽人倒在地上化作尘埃，神灵胸口的斧头也瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
　　在尘土飞扬的石室内，神灵向着Jim露出一丝奇异的表情，就和之前Jared在矮人脸上看到过的一模一样。之后，在另一束炫目的光芒中，她离开了。  
　　沉默再度降临，唯有Jim温柔的低笑声偶尔打破寂静。

　　返回地面的旅程非常安静，每个人都显得若有所思，Jared一遍一遍告诉自己Jensen会平安无事的，只要一回到镇上，Misha就能复活他。可每一次回头看到Jensen被仔细包裹的身体一动不动伏在Bill 2号身上，都会在他的心脏上扎上又一根绝望的尖刺。不久前Jensen还只是个没用的半精灵法师，可现在对Jared而言，他近到了一个任何人都没到达过的位置。每一个夜晚，Jared想念Jensen曾经近在咫尺的呼吸声，想念他依靠着自己时带来的温暖。当他们遇到阻挠时，不管对手是地精也好兽人也好Jared依然冲在前头，但他只是凭着本能机械的战斗，不知道也不关心杀了多少敌人又添了多少伤口。  
　　他们并没有按原路返回地面，Jim带着小队走了另一条通道，据说出口离河畔镇更近一些。Jared唯一能做的就是低着头牵好Bill 2号跟着他穿过一条条仿佛永无止尽的走廊。  
　　几天后，野蛮人发现口鼻中呼入的空气里不再那么腐朽干燥，他甚至能闻到青草和活水的芳香，在不远处日光依稀可见，通道终于到头了。“好亮……”他喃喃低语，所有人都松了一口，脚步又有了活力。  
　　出口在一座长满青草的谷地，晚霞洒在草地上，野蛮人在余晖中眯起眼，经过那么多天的地下探险后，即使微弱的光芒也让眼睛难受极了。  
　　“我们在哪儿？”Aldis问。  
　　“早上再问我。”Jeff跪倒在青草地上，如释重负的笑了。

　　原来他们所在的山谷离河畔镇只有两天的路程。返回的路上，Jared始终显得焦躁不安，第一次真心期望他们有骑马来——至少能节省一半的时间。  
　　“你爱他，对吗？”Misha边走边问。Jared跟在队伍最后，片刻不离驮着Jensen的Bill 2号。  
　　“是的。”野蛮人看着地面，面色微红。  
　　“我想也是。”Misha说，“他一定也是一样的想法。”  
　　Jared看了他一眼，不太确定牧师到底要说什么。他又把视线调回地面，应道：“是啊，我知道。”  
　　“哦，好吧。”Misha沉默片刻，等Jared再次抬头看他时，突然笑了。“怎么了？”野蛮人奇怪的问。Misha的笑容又扩大了几分，甚至还拍了拍他的背。Jared困惑极了，他一直认为大家都知道他们俩的事，毕竟他和Jensen睡在一起还接吻不是吗？  
　　这个想法让Jared更渴望第二天立刻到来。Jeff说他们下午就能到，野蛮人恨不得扛起Bill 2号拔腿飞奔而去。  
　　“耐心点儿。”在路边解决午饭的时候，Misha用他那理智到有点可恶的嗓音安慰，“今晚你们就又能在一起了，我保证。”  
　　“不要这么镇定好不好！”Jared气恼的低喊，牧师理解的看着，他脸上露出一抹笑容。  
　　“你有什么毛病啊？”Aldis凑过来，“你家的小精灵只是暂时不能动而已，他又不是永远都这样了。”  
　　“你根本不明白！”野蛮人突然泄了气，垂下肩膀。  
　　“说说看。”  
　　“我、我不知道！”Jared冲口而出，“我知道他会醒的，我知道。可看着他一直这样一动不动……我本应该保护好他的，可这五天里我只能陪着他的尸体，而且、而且——！”  
　　“闪开，Aldis。”他听到Misha赶走半身人，这才发现自己不知何时坐倒在地上。牧师蹲下环住他的肩膀。  
　　“对不起。”他靠着Misha低声道歉，身体还因为之前的激动瑟瑟发抖。  
　　“别这么说。”Misha安慰他，“Aldis就是个混蛋。你已经做的很好了。”  
　　“谢谢。”Jared吸了吸鼻子站起身，“我们就快到了是吗。”  
　　“是的。”Jeff回答，“我认得这条路，顶多一小时就——嘿，等等，别——”他向后退去，野蛮人无视游侠的抗拒一把抱住他。  
　　“你连盔甲都臭了。”Jeff抱怨了几句，跟着笑了。

　　“我能和你们一起去神庙嘛？”一到镇上，Jared便迫不及待的向牧师恳求。  
　　“当然。”Misha转向其他人，“你们先去客栈歇脚吧。”  
　　Jeff点头。“我们先去红龙客栈。回见。”  
　　培罗神殿位于河畔镇的中心，他们到那儿时已近黄昏。Misha让焦急的Jared等在前厅，自己和那里的牧师交流了一会，随后带着Jensen的尸体进入后殿。  
　　“在这里等着。”他阻止试图跟进去的野蛮人。  
　　“为什么？”Jared失望的问。  
　　“Jensen死了好几天了。”Misha指出，“我们打开帐篷后……他恐怕不会太好看……”  
　　“噢！”Jared滑坐到长椅上，神经质的玩着手指。Misha是对的，他不想看到那样的半精灵。  
　　时间仿佛静止了一般。当Jared快被自己的坐立不安搞到暴走时，通往后殿的门终于打开了。  
　　“成功了吗？”  
　　“当然。”Misha皱眉，“你可真信任我啊，Jared。”  
　　野蛮人无视他的调侃，抬脚往里奔去。他一下就找到了Jensen，后者穿了件宽大的白袍，坐在一张小床上。  
　　“Jensen！”Jared喊道，Jensen抬头。“嗨，”他静静的招呼，然后皱起鼻子，“看看我的那些衣服，我永远没法把死亡的味道从它们上面赶走了。我可能——”  
　　“可恶，Jensen，闭嘴。”Jared打断他——用他知道的最好的办法。  
　　“喔——好吧。”Jensen咕哝一声回吻。他们唇齿相贴抱在一起，Jared开始考虑是否就这么直接倒在小床上继续下去，就在他犹豫的当口，半精灵握着他的肩膀推开几分，笑道：“我说，我们是不是先离开神殿……”，Jared连连点头。突然，Jensen的表情凝固了。“怎么？”Jared急忙问道，直等Jensen的手指抚上他的面颊，Jared才发现自己又哭了。  
　　“你死了。”他忽然无法控制自己，“流了很多血，很冷，而且——”  
　　“可你应该知道Misha能救我吧。”Jensen说。  
　　“为什么你们都这么理智？”Jared大吼，“你死了！死了！我快难过死了！”  
　　“好啦，好啦——”Jensen握住他的手，“对不起，可你看——我已经没事了。”  
　　“嗯——”Jared沙哑的应道，“我知道。”他伸手拥住半精灵。

　　Jared一刻也不愿放开他。在隔了那么多天后，Jensen温热柔软的皮肤令他无法释手。他的动作依然有些笨拙和犹豫，但半精灵在他怀中呻吟、喘息，耳语着要他继续下去。客栈楼下隐约传来声响，但Jared全部的注意力都在眼前的精灵上。  
　　起初他非常谨慎，小心翼翼用自己超标的身体压住Jensen，但半精灵直接用腿勾住他的腰部往下拉扯。接吻时Jared的额发垂在两人之间，整个世界仿佛只剩下Jensen的唇舌与它们引燃的热焰。  
　　“我记得你没有做过？”半精灵喘着气弓起身，火烫的皮肤熨帖到一起，这感觉如此美妙。  
　　“没有。”吻变得更热烈更深入，在狭小的床铺上，他们扭动身体互相磨蹭。  
　　不知何时Jensen分开双腿跨坐到Jared的腹部，微弱的光线下，半精灵白皙的肤色几乎像是泛着莹光。野蛮人的手在他的胸膛留连，呻吟在呼吸间不知你我。  
　　稍后，他们盖着被单相拥休憩，Jensen靠在Jared胸前昏昏欲睡。野蛮人反倒清醒了，手指沿着精灵的肩线移动。  
　　“不见了。”他突然说。  
　　“嗯？”Jensen闭着眼困倦的发出一声鼻音。  
　　“你肩膀上的伤口，那个熊怪留下的。”  
　　“我全身的伤疤都没有了。”Jensen说，“‘复活’就是这么回事。”  
　　Jared皱眉。“所以……如果我死了然后被复活，身上的疤也会全消失？”Jared喜欢伤疤。他右肩上那条来自一只豺狼人，屁股上那个形状怪怪的则拜一只触手多到没法数的家伙所赐。  
　　Jensen抬头，睡眼朦胧。“那就别死。这个任务对你来说应该不算太艰巨。”  
　　“我会努力的。”Jared笑开了。Jensen狐疑的看了他一会，点点头又靠回去。  
　　睡觉是个好主意，Jared边想边拉高被单收紧手臂闭上眼。

　　“你说什么？”Aldis口气不善。  
　　“僵尸。”Jeff重复。  
　　“可——”  
　　“它们是不死怪，我们必须消灭它们。”Misha插话，眼里闪耀着神圣的光芒，不过Jared私下里觉得Misha只是因为他最擅长打僵尸而已。  
　　“我没问题。”Jim哼哼。  
　　Aldis控诉。“你当然没问题！你有斧头可以直接砍！”他转向Jared，“你，闭嘴！”  
　　“什么？”野蛮人无辜的承受对方的怒视。其实矮小的半身人生起气来比胆小害怕的样子更可爱，不过这会儿他看起来魄力十足，Jared几乎要往后退了。  
　　“只是僵尸而已。”他试图劝Aldis冷静。  
　　“我恨僵尸！”  
　　“没人不知道。”Jensen讽刺他，随后向Jared投去一个笑容。  
　　“出发前，我要去工会找一些法术书。”  
　　“他们每个头出价三百呢。”Jeff使出杀手锏，Aldis停下抱怨，“三百？那儿有多少僵尸？”  
　　“好几打。往东两天的路程，青绿镇附近。”  
　　半身人收声好一阵，Jensen站在Jared身边拼命忍笑。半晌，Aldis：“好吧，好嘛——僵尸就僵尸吧。”  
　　“我会准备好回复术。”Misha说。  
　　“僵尸最棒了。”回房打包的路上，Jared悄悄告诉Jensen。他们只在镇上停留了两天，但这两天对彼此的了解却超过了之前的总合。现在，Jared很高兴他们又能继续上路了。  
　　“你好奇怪。”Jensen横他一眼。  
　　“哈！”Jared突然抱住Jensen的腰转圈，“这将是一次大冒险！”半精灵惊叫着捶打他，但几秒后，他们欢畅的笑声便一齐在走廊间回荡开来。


End file.
